To Love a Team Mate
by Thisismedealwithit
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for half a year. No one in the village knows about their relationship.Bad at sum. please if you read it review because I would like to know what you think.Boy Boy. Don't like it Don't read it.Thanks.Don't own Naruto TT
1. Surprise

Chapter 1-Surprise

Interlude- Naruto and Sasuke have been together for about half a year. No one knows about their relationship. It's set about two years after Sasuke's return

Sasuke was walking down the street in the direction of Naruto's house. He was going to meet up with him and they were going to walk together to meet with team 7 at the usual spot. He was waiting in front of Naruto's house but he wasn't out yet. Great, I'm going to have to wait. He knows I hate stood there tapping his foot. He quickly got tired of waiting and went and knocked on the door. Hey dobe! You coming or not!

Yeah! Come in! I'll be a minute!

Sasuke came into Naruto's house and said "Hey, Where are you?

My room!

Sasuke went into Naruto's room and stopped in his tracks. The sight before him was almost too much for him to stand. Naruto was standing in front of his closet with nothing on but boxers. Sasuke blushed. He couldn't look away.

Hey. Naruto said pulling on his orange pants

H-Hey.

Naruto smiled because he made Sasuke stutter. He slid on a shirt and his jacket and went over and softly placed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke blushed again and kissed him back. Then Naruto pulled away and said let's go we're going to be late. Yeah Sasuke said

When they got to the training area only Sakura was there. Of course. Hey Sasuke! Good morning!

Ugh, here we go. Sasuke said under his breath. Sasuke would you want to maybe go out with me today after training?

No Sakura, I won't go out with you. It was no the first 1 million times. Did you really think I would say yes?

Yes, I did. She said pouting at him

Hmph.

Sakura wh-

No Naruto, I'm not going to go out with you! You sound desperate asking me out all the time!

Naruto fumed with anger. You know what bitch!? I wasn't even going to ask you out!

I all going to ask why you always ask Sasuke out when you know all he's going to do is reject you! I'm not the one who sounds desperate, YOU are!

Sakura just stood there with her jaw dropped in shock. Naruto had just snapped at her. He never did that. When Sakura snapped out of it she yelled back at the blonde. Well Sorry for being in love with a beautiful guy. He's the coolest guy here and you could never be anything like him!! You're stupid and annoying and I don't understand why anyone would even consider going out with you!

SAKURA ENOUGH! Sasuke said coldly I've had it up to here with your shit! Leave Naruto alone and shut your damn mouth. Then he glared at her.

Sakura looked like she was about to cry. She hid her face with her hair.

Hello team! sounded their sensei I got lost on the path that is life.

Bull crap! You're just late as usual!

Well are you guys ready? Then he noticed Sakura. Is she ok?

Well Sasuke hurt her feelings. Naruto informed him.

He reject her again?

Yeah. When she and I got into an argument Sasuke told her to shut up.

Kakashi looked at the boy in question.

Well, she was being a bitch. Sasuke said sounding uninterested.

Ok, enough with all the drama, lets get started. Kakashi said

A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That'll be enough training for today. Oh, before you leave you guys will have the couple of days off because I have a mission. See you guys. Then he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Well I'm going to go too. Bye Sasuke! Bye Naruto! Sakura called as she was leaving. When Sakura disappeared from sight Sasuke went over to Naruto and pulled him close to him. Naruto blushed at the embrace. Why does she always have to be so mean to you? What have you done to her? It really pisses me off.

Does it? Naruto asked I've gotten used to it over the years.

She frustrates me. Sasuke said sitting down in the grass pulling Naruto in his lap. Naruto leaned back against Sasuke's shoulder. Why does she always flirt with you when she knows you don't like her? Naruto questioned.

I don't know. She's so persistent. It's annoying.

I know…….. I love you Sasuke.

I love you too.

Naruto turned around in Sasuke's lap so they were face to face and then he pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke blushed a little and kissed Naruto back. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's pale neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck sucking gently but still hard enough to leave a mark. Naruto made a delighted noise and Sasuke kissed his way back up Naruto's neck to his mouth again. Sasuke kissed Naruto and ran his hand through blonde hair. Naruto pulled Sasuke even closer and deepened their kiss. Sasuke let out a pleasured moan and continued to kiss Naruto letting his tongue explore the others mouth.

OH MY GOD! NO WAY!!

Naruto and Sasuke looked over to see a very surprised Sakura.

To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. One Condition

_Last chapter:_ _Sasuke kissed Naruto and ran his hand through blonde hair. Naruto pulled Sasuke even closer and deepened their kiss. Sasuke let out a pleasured moan and continued to kiss Naruto letting his tongue explore the others mouth._

_OH MY GOD! NO WAY!!_

_Naruto and Sasuke looked over to see a very surprised Sakura. _

Chapter 2- One condition

Sakura was in shock, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what lay before her eyes. She couldn't believe she was seeing Naruto sitting on Sasuke's lap with his legs spread with Sasuke's chest in between them. His arms were around Sasuke's neck with his fingers tangled in his long dark hair.

Oh shit. Naruto muttered.

N-Naruto, w-what are you doing to Sasuke?

Naruto's not doing anything to me. Sasuke stated plainly

Get off Sasuke Naruto! Are you guys doing this to mess with me?! She didn't want to believe she really just caught them kissing.

Um, I think not. Naruto told the frantic pink headed girl

Its ok Naruto, she's just in denial. Sasuke said petting the blonde's hair. Sasuke whispered so only Naruto could hear.

Sakura swung her fist at Naruto to punch him in the head. Sasuke saw her and moved Naruto behind him and caught Sakura's fist all in one swift movement. Sasuke stood up and pulled Sakura closer to him to meet him face to face. Sakura was scared by the look in Sasuke's eyes. Don't you ever try to hurt Naruto ever again. I will kill you. Sasuke growled at her. Then Sasuke threw her wrist back at her. Sasuke paced back and forth for a second. You really want to know something? Naruto wasn't doing anything to me that I didn't enjoy. He's my boyfriend and I love him!

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. She stood there staring at Sasuke in disbelief.

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto and asked him if he was ok. Naruto nodded an said yes, I'm just fine.

Sakura noticed the change of emotion in Sasuke's eyes go from anger to that of concern and love when he glanced at Naruto. Then something Sasuke said hit Sakura hard. Wait a second, NARUTO'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!!

Yes. Or you could call him my lover, whichever you prefer to call it.

The man I'm in live with is g- gay.

Sasuke helped Naruto off the ground and held his hand.

Yes. Naruto answered

Oh my god! Sakura yelled noticing the red mark on Naruto's neck. Is that what I think it is?!

Yes. Sasuke said in his usual emotionless tone. It's exactly what you think it is. I gave it to him just before you interrupted us. Sasuke said with a proud smirk appearing on his face.

Sakura blushed remembering seeing Sasuke and Naruto's lip lock.

Sakura, you can't go telling the world what just happened. Naruto told the pink haired female.

Why?

Because.

Because isn't a good enough reason.

Sasuke sighed. Because we don't want a bunch of people coming up to us going, you guys are gay? No way! Are you really gay? Is it true you're with Naruto? Does this mean you love the color pink? Who's the man in this relationship? Ugh, I can hear them now. That's why we haven't told any one. So don't tell anyone.

I won't.

Promise me you won't tell a soul. Sasuke demanded

Please don't go back on that. For me ok? Sasuke said knowing Sakura would do anything if it was for him.

Ok Sasuke.

One condition. Sakura said with an evil smile lighting up her face at the idea she just had.

What's that? The boys questioned in unison.

You guys have to come some where with me tomorrow night.

Fine.

To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry! Two cliffys in a row! Then I made this chapter short. Well chapter3 is longer I promise. I have my story written and complete I just have to type it then upload.

(for those who wanted to know this story is 20 chapters long)


	3. Sakura's Surprise

Chapter3- Sakura's Surprise

Later that night Naruto was over at Sasuke's. They were sitting on the couch in Sasuke's living room.

Hey, were do you think she wants to take us Sasuke?

I don't know.

That's bothering me, I want to know.

You'll find out tomorrow night.

I guess.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto.

What? Questioned the blonde

Nothing. I was just thinking that I wanted to take up where we left off this morning.

Oh really. Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

Yes. Sasuke said smirking and Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

Next morning-

Morning said to Sasuke.

Hey he said softly as his kissed his forehead.

Naruto giggled at the act. Naruto. Sasuke said

Yeah?

If we plan on going anywhere than you're going to have to fix your hair.

What! What do you mean by that? Naruto demanded

Well, you sort of have the you've just been fucked look going on.

Shut up.

Well it's true.

Hey Sasu what time do we meet up with Sakura?

6:30.

6:30-You look hot. Naruto said eyeing Sasuke who was wearing a black button up shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans.

You look better. Sasuke said smirking and looking Naruto up and down. Naruto was wearing a tight dark blue low t-shirt with his necklace on top of a pair of tight jeans.

They were waiting outside when they heard Sakura yell Hey guys! You ready!

Would we be standing out here if we weren't? Naruto asked

No, I guess not. Sakura said smiling and rolling her eyes.

So, where are we going? Naruto curiously asked

Can't tell you, it's a secret.

Well can I at least get a hint? It's killing me.

Well it has to do with alcohol.

It's a bar?

Yeah. Sakura smiled knowing why it was a secret.

They arrived outside of a bar looking place called Woodys. [ 1] When they went in they saw a bar in the back, a dance floor with strobe lights and all the works. Then there was a huge sitting area for people who wanted to sit around and hand out. Then Naruto noticed something. There were two guys making out in a corner and two girls holding hands. Realization hit Naruto.

Oh my god! You brought us to a gay bar!

He he yes! If you weren't to tell our friends about this than at least the gay community will know.

A man walked past Sasuke and looked him up and down. Hey there sexy.

Ok, we've been here ten seconds and I got hit on, I'm leaving.

No you're not. Come on Sasuke. Naruto said grabbing his arm to stop him.

I'm leaving.

Come on Sasuke. Sakura begged It wasn't just to make you known to the gays. I figured it would be good way for you guys to be out together without running into any of our friends. That way you can hold hands or whatever.

Smart. Naruto said smiling.

Come on Sasuke, for me? It could be fun.

Fine, I'll stay.

Thank you. Naruto said as he laced is fingers through Sasuke's.

Good. Sakura said relieved now that that was over with. Come on lets get something to drink.

They all sat at the bar with Sasuke in the middle. When they got their drinks they turned to watch the dance floor.

Sasuke? Sakura said timidly

Hm.

You don't knowhow hard this is for me. I can't believe it, I heard rumors you had a blonde lover, but I didn't think that blonde would turn out to be Naruto. It isn't fair, I still love you. I really do.

Naruto hearing this got up from his stool and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and gently kissed his neck, causing a dust of pink on the pale boy's cheeks. Then he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sorry Sakura, he's mine.

Sasuke reached up behind him and placed a hand on the back of Naruto's spiky blonde head while the other hand played with a strand of blonde hair.

Hey, be right back. Sasuke said then headed toward the rest room.

Ok. Naruto said as he left.

When Sasuke was gone Sakura looked over to Naruto. He really loves you, you know that?

Yes, I'm lucky. Naruto said softly a smile gracing his face

Yeah, you have the hottest guy in village in love with you.

Yeah and I love him too.

All of a sudden a guy came off the dance floor. He was tall, had black hair that fell in his face but was brushed to a side. His eyes were an emerald green.

Hey there. The guy said to Naruto.

Hi.

You're pretty cute.

Oh really?

Yeah, I saw you on when I was out on the dance floor, thought I'd say hello.

Then another guy came over. Hey, what are you doing? He asked the black haired guy.

Checking out Blondie here. He said with a sexy grin.

He. Naruto said taking a sip from his drink.

Then even more men came over and were asking Naruto questions. They were asking him if they could buy him another drink and all sorts of stuff.

Then Sasuke came out of the bathroom.

Oh Hell No! I leave for 5 minutes and the whole bar decides to hit on Naruto! Some ass is about to be kicked!

Sasuke was about to go and intervene but a hand grabbed his shoulder.

He turned around to see Sakura. What Sakura!

Don't

Don't what?

You know what! Don't go and interfere with Naruto!

Why not! He's my boyfriend and the whole bar is over there hitting on him!

He'll be fine! Besides he looks like he's having fun. So sit down and relax.

Fine. Sasuke growled and sat down beside Sakura.

But not interfering wouldn't stop Sasuke from glaring down the other men with his cold stare.

So Blondie, what do you do for a living?

I'm a ninja. I get paid to go on missions.

So ninja boy you need another drink?

I'm good. Naruto replied politely

Ninja boy you want to grab something to eat?

No.

Then the first guy who flirted with Naruto was behind him and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into him. This caused Naruto to yelp in surprise.

How about we go back to my place?

How about no.

Then Sasuke came and punched the dude in the face.

Keep Your Damn Hands Of My Man! You ever do that again and I will kill you.

Who the hell are you? The questioned holding his already swelling face.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's boyfriend. It's not very smart of you to mess with my man while I'm right here you little asshole.

Sasuke, Naruto whispered wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. You can't fight him, you'd kill him. He isn't a ninja. He would get severely injured if you fought with him.

I wasn't going to hit him again unless he was stupid enough to touch you again. It was already bad enough without them touching you.

Ok.

Hey man, I didn't know he was taken. I'm really sorry. The dude Said to Sasuke

It's all right. I'm a bit over protective when it comes to Naruto.

Then all the men left after finding out Naruto wasn't single and Sasuke might attack them.

Guys! Over here! Sakura said waving at them. Sakura had moved down the bar to a corner of it.

When they were settled in with a drink Sakura said well, that was interesting.

If that's what you want to call it. Sasuke said.

Naruto was sitting there smiling at Sasuke.

What? Sasuke demanded

Nothing.

Really what?

Well it's just I didn't know you were the jealous type.

I'm not.

You are so!

Am not!

Then why would you say it was already bad enough without them touching you.

Uhm.

You_ were_ sitting there glaring daggers at the guys around Naruto. Sakura said

Sasuke looked away. This was definitely not helping him relax.

Aww, Sasuke come on. I was kidding. I think it's cute.

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's grinning face and his anger just melted away. He felt himself relax again.

Do you guys want to leave? Sakura asked.

No, it's ok. Sasuke answered. Why? Do you want to leave?

No.

Ok then, we're staying.

Hey, are you guys ever going to tell everyone? Sakura asked curiously.

Yeah. We plan on doing it some time soon, but we don't know how everyone will react. We've been waiting for the right time. Naruto answer

If you were to tell anyone, who would you tell first?

I don't know Sasuke said.

Well, I would tell Kakashi. Naruto answered.

You would?

Yeah. I mean he'd be cool about it. I'm too scared of how Iruka will react.

Why?

Because Iruka is like my father. It would be like someone coming out to their parents.

Hm.

I'm going to get drunk. Naruto decided

Don't make yourself too sick. Sasuke warned him

I won't. Naruto promised.

After Naruto had about 6or 7 shots he stood up.

Where are you going Naruto? Sakura asked

I'm going to dance. Do you want to come with me?

Sure.

What about you Sasuke? Naruto asked

No. I think I'm going to stay right where I am.

Please. Naruto begged putting his lip out in a pout.

No way. I'd need at least 3 more drinks before I did that.

Three drinks later they were all dancing on the dance floor.

Then because they were out of breathe and needed to rest they went back over to the bar.

Hey could I get a water? Sasuke asked the bartender.

Sure. The bartender said

I want another strawberry margarita.

Ok. The bartender said as he got Sasuke's water and Naruto's margarita. Here you go.

That last drink made Naruto extremely drunk. He was drunk before but now he was _drunk__. _He tried ordering another drink but kept messing up his sentences. It was so bad the bartender wouldn't give him any more to drink.

Sakura! Sasuke called

Yes? Sakura said walking up next to him.

I think it's time for us to go. The bartender won't give Naruto another drink.

Hahaha really?

Yeah. We need to go. Thanks for bringing us here. I really had fun. Here's some cash to pay for our drinks. Naruto!

Yessss. Naruto sung.

We're leaving, let's go.

Kay!

Bye Sakura. Sasuke said.

Naruto hugged her and told her bye-bye.

For all of you who didn't know "Woody" is another name for boner. I got this idea from a local bar by the same name. Every time I hear the commercial it makes me laugh. I don't think it's actually a gay bar though. Although that would be funny

Hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. I like knowing what people think of my story.


	4. Dealing With a Drunk Blonde

~~~~~~ Chapter 4- Dealing With A Drunk Blonde ~~~~~~~

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the street heading home after their adventure at the bar. Naruto was stumbling over himself and bumping into people.

Naruto.

Yess?

Come here. I'm going to carry you piggy back.

Why?

Because I think it's sexy! You can barely walk that's why.

I don't need your help.

He took two steps forward and fell into another person.

See?

Shut up.

Get on. Sasuke said kneeling in front of Naruto.

Ok.

Sasuke started to carry Naruto down the street on his back.

Naruto had his head on Sasuke's shoulder and his arms were around his waist.

Naruto suddenly wanted Sasuke really bad so he decided to busy himself with rubbing Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke enjoyed that very much. Then Naruto slid his hands under Sasuke's shirt and continued to rub his chest and stomach. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from moaning out. He kissed Sasuke's neck which made him blush.

S-Stop. N-Naruto quit.

Why? Do you not enjoy this?

I do, very much, but I'm trying to carry you and you're making me want to have my way with you right here and now.

Ha, so why do I have to stop again?

Because your going to make me drop you.

What if I don't want to stop? Naruto said still rubbing the muscles on Sasuke's chest. Then Naruto rubbed Sasuke's weak spot that was right next to his belly button.

Sasuke couldn't stop it this time. He moaned out and got a little too excited in the pants.

N-Naruto. He called out. Don't. Not here. Not now. Maybe later.

You're giving me a boner for the whole world to see. There are people out still. Not many, but still.

He he, fine. Naruto said

Finally, I thought we'd never get to my house.

When they got into the house Sasuke carried Naruto into his room. He flipped Naruto so that he was holding him to his chest. Then he laid him down on the bed. Sasuke smashed his lips over Naruto's. Naruto moaned sweetly when their kiss deepened. It drove Sasuke wild. Sasuke tangled his fingers in Naruto's spiky golden hair. Naruto caressed Sasuke's sweet spot which made his boner come right back. Then Naruto moved his hand lower and traced his fingers over the crouch of Sasuke's skinny jeans. Sasuke moaned uncontrollably into Naruto's mouth. Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke's butt. Sasuke broke from the kiss to kiss Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name pulling him down harder on him. Naruto started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt wanting more. Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his again letting his tongue play with Naruto's. He slid Sasuke's shirt off his shoulders. Then Sasuke slipped Naruto's shirt off over his head throwing it on the floor. Naruto was starting to unbutton Sasuke's pants. Then Sasuke tasted the alcohol on Naruto's breath and broke away from Naruto's kiss and grabbed his hands to make him stop.

What's wrong? Naruto asked sitting up and placing a hand on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke cuddled his face into Naruto's hand.

I can't do this. Not while you're drunk. I just don't feel right fooling around when you're drunk out of you're mind. I'd be taking advantage of you.

Awwww. I was enjoying that.

I know, I was too. It's getting late, we should go to bed.

Yeah. I am pretty tired, but I don't have any pajamas.

You can borrow some of mine. They'll be a little big because that's how I like my pajamas. They'll also be a little long on you considering I'm taller than you.

Oh be quiet.

Here. Sasuke handed Naruto a pair of black pajamas. It was a button up sleep shirt with a pair of sleep pants. Naruto slid his arms into the sleeves. It was all soft and silky. Naruto stated to button it up.

Damnit!

What? Sasuke asked

I can't get the stupid buttons.

Do you need some help?

No. Naruto said stubbornly still trying to get the buttons.

Are you sure?

No. Naruto said sighing in defeat

Let me get it. Sasuke said sweetly, a smile playing on his lips.

Naruto giggled suddenly.

What? Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow

It's just a thought.

What is it?

It's just, usually you're undressing me.

Sasuke's face darkened to a deep shade of red. Shut up dobe you're drunk.

Sasuke finished buttoning Naruto's shirt.

Are you ok to put on the pants or do you need help with that too?

I can do it myself.

Ok. Sasuke said sitting on the bed.

Naruto was putting on the bottoms and got his foot stuck in the pant leg and fell over.

Naruto! Are you ok?

Then Naruto started laughing. He was wondering how stupid he looked right now. Oh man, how drunk am I?

Very.

A wave of nausea spread across Naruto. Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick. Then he puked.

Ugh. Naruto moaned miserably.

Sasuke knelt down and rubbed Naruto's back comfortingly.

Hold on a second. I'll be back.

Sasuke went and got Naruto a wet wash clothe and some water to rinse his mouth out. Also some mouth wash because he knew how much he hated the horrible after taste of puking. He gave Naruto the stuff and went back to get stuff to clean his floor.

After the floor was clean he changed quickly and picked Naruto up off the floor and laid him on his bed. Then he lay down beside him. Naruto was drunk and there was a possibility he could get thrown up on. He didn't want to sleep on the couch because it wasn't that great to sleep on.

Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke pulled the blanket over them. Then he put his arm around Naruto. Naruto fell asleep with Sasuke lightly stroking his back. Then Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep to the slow, steady rhythm of Naruto's breathing.


	5. Accident

**Chapter 5- Accident **

Naruto's P.O.V.~ The sun was shining brightly through the window and it woke me up. I opened my eyes and squinted at the brightness. It felt like some one was shining bright lights in my face. I sat up and I felt like someone was beating my head repeatedly with a bat.

Ow, how much did I have to drink last night? I'm at Sasuke's? I don't remember coming here.

Then I heard low, steady breathing and looked beside me to find a sleeping Sasuke. He looked so calm. I reached out and stroked Sasuke's check with the back of my hand. Then his eyes fluttered open and he looked at me and smiled.

Hey baby. Sasuke said sitting up and kissing my forehead.

Are you hungry? Sasuke asked me sweetly

Starving.

Ok be right back. Sasuke said getting out of bed. Then he went into the kitchen.

I rubbed my face with my hands. Ugh, I feel terrible.

When Sasuke came back he was carrying a plate with eggs and toast, along with a bottle of Advil and a glass of milk. Here you go. He said handing me my food.

How are you felling? Do you have such a hangover?

Yessss! I whined. Why'd you let me drink so much?

Hey! Don't blame this on me dobe! I didn't make you get drunk!

Yeah, but you could have stopped me!

Well, you looked like you were having a good time.

When Sasuke told me this it reminded me of all those men flirting with me and how jello Sasuke was.

Hey, I started hesitantly are you sure you're ok about what happened last night?

Yes. I was just jealous. I'm sorry. It all got better after that though.

The part after that I don't remember. What happened?

Well, you and Sakura drunk mass amounts of alcohol, we all danced, you were so drunk the bartender wouldn't give you another drink, we left, I had to carry you because you couldn't walk a straight line, you rubbed my chest and my weak spot, even kissed my neck making me horny in public, then we got back to my hous and made out and almost had sex.

Almost?

You started to take off my pants but I stopped you because it would be wrong because you were drunk out of your mind.

Oh. I said blushing. Is that it?

No. You also fell and puked on my floor.

I'm so so sorry.

It's fine. Well, enjoy your breakfast, I'm going to shower.

I watched him go checking out his butt as he went.

Man he has a nice ass.

Heard that! Sasuke yelled without looking back.

Your welcome!

Sasuke's going to shower. I felt a blush on my cheeks because of all the dirty things I thought about doing to Sasuke in the shower.

What am I wearing? I thought noticing the smooth texture on my skin. It was silky and really comfortable. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized I was wearing a pair of Sasuke's black silk pajamas. I sniffed he collar.

It smelt like him. I love the way he smells.

Well, I'm going to put my dishes in the sink.

~~~~End Naruto's P.O.V~~~~~~~

When Naruto was taking his dishes to the sink he stumbled over his pant leg and then tripped on the chair leg and fell and hit his head hard on the table. Then his poor head slammed on the floor. His head had hit the table so hard that it tipped it over. All of this left Naruto unconscious.

Sasuke'sP.O.V. ~I laughed to myself when I was in the bathroom. Naruto was checking my ass as I walked away. I stripped down and got in the shower. I wet down my hair my hair and added some shampoo and started to scrub my hair clean. I wish Naruto would have come with me. Then he could have seen this ass he thinks is so fine naked.(although he already has). I blushed at the variety of dirty things I just thought about Naruto. I was rinsing my hair when I heard a loud crash. I turned off the water and called out Naruto's name. There was no response. Naruto?I repeated. He didn't answer me. Naruto! I called again wrapping a towel around my waist leaving the bathroom.

Naruto, where are you? I said starting to panic.

I went to my room but he wasn't there. Naruto!

Damn it! My house is too big, he could be any where! Wait; there were no dirty dishes in my room. Maybe he went to the kitchen. I quickly made my way to the kitchen.

Naru- I started to yell but I froze where I was. My eyes widened in shock.

Naruto! I couldn't believe it, Naruto was on the floor unconscious with a small pool of blood coming from his head. The table was tipped over and the plate and cup were broken on the floor. I ran to Naruto and held his head in my arms,

Naruto! Are you ok? Can you hear me! What the hell happened!Damn it Naruto. I said with tears coming to my eyes. Please be ok.

I picked him up bridal style and carried him to my room. I sat him down and I slipped on my blue shirt and a white pair of shorts. I picked Naruto up again and made my way to the hospital.

~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My sister said some thing to me just now. Just to let you know, the conversations end when it says something like he said blah blah blah or blah blah blah he said. Also if they don't the person talking is different every other line. Ex.

Hi!

Hey.

See two people.


	6. After the Accident

~~~~~~~Chapter 6- After the Accident~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke's P.O.V.- I was pacing around the waiting room outside Naruto's room. I can't take this. It's been 7 hours and Naruto still hasn't woken up. I'm scared he has a concussion. The stupid doctors won't let me see him. They said the fixed him but he needs to rest.

I sat down and put my elbows on my knees and intertwined my fingers and pressed them to my mouth like I used to do at the academy. All of a sudden I heard someone call my name. I looked to see who it was. It was Rock Lee, or as Naruto likes to call him, bushy brow. He was with Ten Ten and Neji.

Hm. was all I gave Lee for an answer.

What are you doing here Sasuke? Lee asked

Naruto's my best friend. Why wouldn't I be here? I replied

I don't know. Lee said with his ever enthusiastic voice

What are you guys doing here?

Lee wanted to come check on Naruto. We heard he was in the hospital with a possible concussion. Neji told me looking bored.

I hope he is alright. Lee said sadly then he turned to me. So, how long have you been here?

I'm the one who brought him here. Naruto, Sakura and I went to a bar last night and Naruto got a little too drunk. So I took him to my place. Then I took a shower this morning and I heard a big crash. When I went to investigate I found Naruto on the floor with a pool of blood around his head. It looked like he had hit his head hard enough on my table to knock it over. I brought him here and have been here since. So, words already going around?

That's the most I've ever heard you say at one time. Lee said

Naruto was drunk last night? How bad was he? Ten Ten asked me

Well, the bartender wouldn't give him another drink.

Man, that's bad. At least he had you to take care of him.

So Sasuke, how big was the table Naruto hit his head on? Lee asked changing the subject.

It's big enough to seat 6 people.

Ow. Lee said rubbing his head.

Neji looked at me and smiled evilly. So he spent the night with you huh. Did you guys have _fun_?

Um, not really. He puked and went to bed.

Did you guys sleep in the same room?

Um, yeah, I was there because he needed me.

Are you sure Naruto didn't hit his head on the back board?

I glared at Neji my skin crawling with anger.

Ten Ten and Lee looked back and forth between Neji and me confused.

Sasuke, are they letting anyone in to see Naruto? Ten Ten asked trying to stop the weird questions Neji was asking

No. I said

Well then, I'm going to get something to drink. Ten ten said

I will come as well. Lee said trying to escape the glare down between Neji and me

When they disappeared from sight Neji said slyly "Did you sleep in the same bed?"

No. I lied

Sure you didn't.

What's you problem Hyuuga?

Oh nothing. It's just I know something.

What's that! I demanded

That you and Naruto are lovers.

What? Why would you say that?

Quit playing dumb Uchiha. We both know it's true.

How'd you know?

Well one day I was out in the woods with my team training. We were playing capture the flag for training. The first one with 2 flags won. We were supposed to hide our flags then we were supposed to find each others at guys signal. When he gave the signal I started to search for the others flag with my byuakugan. (Don't know if it's spelled right so excuse me if it isn't) When I was searching the woods I was surprised to see you and Naruto. You two were in a tree kissing. You were sitting crouched down in front of Naruto with your arm on the tree while he sat pressed up against it with his legs straddling the branch you on. You couldn't imagine the shock of seeing you two together when no one eve knew you were gay.

You better not have told anyone. I threatened

Don't worry Uchiha, I didn't tell anyone your dirty little secret.

Then he left me.

Bastard! I wanted to beat something up. I was pissed. Why did it have to be him?

Sasuke!

Oh what now! I moaned.

Down the hall came a pink haired girl. Her and that one blonde she always argues with. Then they were both sitting on either side of me.

Hello Sasuke. Ino said touching my arm.

Here we go, two obsessed girls vs. me.

If you don't mind would you get our hands off me? I said annoyed as all get out.

So moody Sasuke! How long have you been here anyway?

7 and ½ hours. I mumbled unhappily

Have you been able to see Naruto yet? Sakura asked raising a pink eyebrow

No. The doctors aren't letting anyone in unless they're family. Since Naruto has no family no ones allowed in.

That explains the moodiness. Sakura said.

Sakura, can I talk to you for a second? I asked getting up and walking over to the other side of the waiting room.

Ok what? She whispered

Why is she here? I asked nodding my head in Ino's direction

Cause, I went to buy a flower for Naruto. See? She said holding up a yellow tulip.

And?

Wee, we got talking and I sort of let it slip that you'd be here.

Really? I said

Ok. I said sitting back down

What was that all about? Ino said raising an eyebrow with a evil grin on her face.

Nothing. I replied

So, what happened Sasuke?

I'm pretty sure he hit his head on my kitchen table and then the floor.

What do you mean "pretty sure"?

I was in the shower when it happened.

Wait, why was Naruto at _your_ house?

Well Naruto, Sakura and me went to a bar last night, he got drunk so I took him back to my house to make sure he'd be ok.

That worked. Ino said.

I can't believe she just said that! Were people coming to the hospital just to piss me off today? I shot her the most evil glare I had. I was so mad I felt like hitting her.

That wasn't the smartest move. Sakura said eyeing me.

I'm sorry Sasuke. Ino strained, struggling under my glare.

It's fine. I said still pretty mad.

Hey Sasuke, are you hungry?

No. I said but my stomach betrayed me and growled in hunger.

That didn't sound like a no. Sakura said laughing

Ok, yes but I don't want to leave.

It'll be fine. We'll grab something from the cafeteria.

Fine. I said giving in. So I followed Sakura and Ino to the cafeteria the hospital provided.

Naruto's P.O.V.- Where am I? I wondered. I sat up and it felt as if some one hit me in the side of the head with bat. Awwww, my head. What happened? Then I remembered falling at Sasuke's. I laid back down. I looked around to find myself in the hospital. How'd I get here?

A doctor walked into the room. Oh, you're awake. He said sounding surprised.

Yes, I am. How's I get here?

Um, a young man by the name of Uchiha Sasuke brought you. He looked very concerned. He must be a good friend.

A light layer of pink dusted my cheeks.

What happened?

You hit your head so hard it knocked you unconscious.

Really? I said

Yes.

Man, I can't imagine what finding me unconscious did to Sasuke. I thought to myself.

Now that you're awake you're allowed to have visitors. The doctor told me.

Then a nurse came into the room just in time to hear that I was allowed to have company.

He is? The nurse asked

Yes. The doctor answered

In that case Mr. Uzumaki you have a visitor.

I smiled. Yay! I get to see Sasuke. I know it's him. No, it has to be him. He wouldn't leave the hospital while I was in here. Who else would it be?

The door opened and in stepped a red haired male.

Gaara? I said.

Hello Naruto.

(Duh Duh DAH!) To be continued


	7. Gaara's Feelings

~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7- Gaara's Feelings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's P.O.V.-Mr. Uzumaki you have a guest.

I smiled. Yay! I get to see Sasuke! I know it's him. No, it has to be him. He wouldn't leave the hospital while I was here. Who else would it be?

The door opened and in stepped a re haired male.

Gaara? I said

Hello Naruto.

I was really disappointed. I wanted to see Sasuke so badly.

Hey. I said

How are you feeling? Gaara asked sounding concerned

Ok I guess. What are you doing here?

I was in town on a mission and heard you were in the hospital. I was worried so I stopped by to see you.

Oh. I said how have you been?

Good..…..Naruto? Gaara said hesitantly

Yes?

Never mind.

What is it?

I have something to tell you.

What?

I'm not sure how you'll react.

Try me.

Well Naruto, you're the reason I've changed so much. I owe it all to you. You showed me that I could change my life if I wanted to. Naruto I love you! I've loved you since then.

Uhh. M y brain was trying to process what I just heard. Gaara in love with me? I don't get it. I'm still not used to people loving me. I still don't understand why Sasuke loves me but I love him too.

Then Gaara did something else I didn't expect. He kissed me hard.

Then I heard the door open and a gasp.

I looked to see Sasuke standing there. He looked tired, surprised and mostly hurt.

I'm sorry. He said with tars forming in his beautiful eyes. I didn't mean to interrupt. He said turning around and running out of the room. I pushed Gaara off me.

Sasuke! I called after him. Damn it No! Sasuke!

But it was too late he was gone.


	8. Hurting A loved One

~~~~~~~ Chapter 8- Hurting a Loved One ~~~~~~~

Naruto's P.O.V- Sasuke! Damn it no! Sasuke! Come back!

It was too late, he was already gone. I got up to run after him. I ripped off the monitors and stuff and headed toward the door. I was almost out when Gaara grabbed me by the wrist to stop me.

I'm sorry Gaara; I don't feel the same way about you.

What the hell is going on? Where are you going? He asked

Um, well Sasuke is my lover. We've been together for a while now. I love him very much. He's really hurt now because of what he saw.

I'm sorry Gaara said. When I asked I heard you were single.

Its ok, you didn't know. I have to go after him. Then I ran out of the room.[End Naruto's POV] Sasuke was running down the hall way as fast as he could tears betraying him by falling even though he tried not to let them The image wouldn't get out of his had. Naruto with his lips on another man. He couldn't handle the situation right now; he needed to get out of there. He ran past Sakura accidently bumping into her. "Sorry"

Sasuke mumbled weakly and continued his sprint for the door.

Sasuke! Wait! Sakura was worried about him. In all. her time with Sasuke she had never seen a look of such hurt on his face. Sasuke ran through the door never even glancing back.

Naruto's P.O.V- I was running down the after Sasuke. Then I saw a head of bright pink. Sakura! I yelled. I ran up to her. Hey have you seen Sasuke? I asked while panting a little.

Yeah.

Which way did he go?

I think he ran out of the hospital. What's going on?

Ugh well, Gaara came to visit me and he told me he had feelings for me and then smashed his lips to mine and poor Sasuke in right when he did. Then he ran away almost in tears.

Oh no! Sakura gasped

Yeah I said sullenly. You'd think he'd get mad and threaten him.

Ok, well good luck Naruto.

I ran out of the hospital. Where could he have gone? Maybe he's at his house? I ran to his house and checked all rooms but he wasn't there.

45 minutes later! ~ I was tired I had checked every where I could think of and I still hadn't found him. Augh. I started to make my way over to the swing outside the academy I always go to when I'm sad and….there he was, sitting there looking depressed. I went up to him. Sasuke. I said looking at him worry tracing my features.

Go away! He said his eyes full of sadness but more importantly hurt.

No. I said calmly.

I don't want to see you right now!

_Ow, that hurt._ I'm not going anywhere Sasuke. I said wrapping him into a hug.

Sasuke, Gaara means nothing to me. He kissed me. I don't have feelings for him in the least. You have to believe me. I love you Sasuke I whispered in his ear. You have to believe me when I say that I love you.

Then I felt arms snake around my waist and squeeze me into a tight hug. When we were done embracing each other in the constricting hold I sat down next to him on the swing. I felt so light headed. The world spun around slowly then suddenly stopped. Ugh I said grabbing my head as it began to throb in pain. I think the extreme meds I was on were wearing off. Those meds never effected me too bad because of kyuubi's chakra always burned through it and healed me. I thought to myself.

When I looked over concerned onyx eyes were studying me. When he noticed I saw him he said why did you run from the hospital?

Because you ran away from me. I stated simply.

A guilty look formed on the young Uchiha's beautiful face. You shouldn't have done that.

I had to. You looked so hurt.

I'm sorry I ran away from you Naruto Sasuke said pressing his lips against my forehead,

Its ok, I'm sorry for hurting you.

It's not your fault that Gaara kissed you.

Ugh I said again as it started to get worse.

We need to get you back to the hospital. They're probably looking for you. Sasuke decided.

Yeah.

Sasuke helped me up and pulled my arm over his shoulder to support me. I was having trouble walking straight.

When we got back to the hospital all the nurses were in a panic looking for me.

He's here! Sasuke called

Mr. Uzumaki!

A small nurse with mousy features and long brown hair pulled up into a bun came up to me.

Where were you? You weren't supposed to go anywhere!

I went to go get so fresh air I lied easily.

Why didn't you inform one of the nurses? She asked as the panic came slowly out of her voice.

I forgot too I'm sorry. I said smiling at her.

Well ok, are you in any pain? You should need some more pain medicine for your head injury.

Yes some pain medicine sounds pretty good right now I said rubbing my head.

End Chapter 8 and Naruto's P.O.V.

Authors note- I'm soooooooo soorrryyy! I promised to update when I got back from Ohio but here's what happened. Well when we got back I started typing on this story and had maybe the first paragraph when my parents dropped our land line canceling our dialup internet as well sooo I had no way to update. I left it at a terrible place and got bitched at by my friend. Well I still have no webs but iur school bought supplies this year and included a flash drive which allows me to save it there and have a friend upload.^^


	9. plans and telling a teacher

A.N Please read~ I love all my reviewers. I also got 2 pretty bad flames bitching me bout quotation marks. I'm sorry it's just when I don't do it it makes me type faster seeing as I can only do 30 words per minute. One basically told me that I killed their love for SasuNaru because my story was so sloppy and bad. O_O I don't know. I'm sorry if my mistakes offend you and I'm only human. If my stories are a little spacey sometimes I'm sorry because I happen to have ADHD. If you don't know what that is it a disease called attention deficit hyper active disorder. However this doesn't stop me from getting straight A's and being in all advanced classes so this doesn't by ant means makes someone with it dumb! It just means I have trouble focusing sometimes. I will be adding quotations to please the picky. I was going through my awesome reviews and it just got done telling me how awesome and easy to read it was then I read the dissing ones and it was like buzz kill! I was on my high from awesome reviews although flames let me know what I'm doing wrong. Any way tells me your opinions! One more thing the way I write them talking is an actual style just to let you know! I tried it out. Any way on with the chappies. *~*Chapter 9- Plans and telling a Teacher.*~*

The next day Naruto was released from the hospital. Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the street.

"You know what?" Naruto asked

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Your birthday is in about a week!" Naruto said excitedly

"It is isn't it?'' Sasuke said in his usual uninterested voice

"Yep. I'm going to do something special for your birthday."

"You're going to throw me parties aren't you?" Sasuke asked in a bored voice.

"Damn it! How did you know?" Naruto asked genuinely confused as to how Sasuke guessed it.

"You're predictable." Sasuke stated simply.

"Am not!"

"Are too! Well I'm going to make you a cake too! So HA! Didn't guess that now did you smarty pants!"

"No..."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke admitting defeat

"… I didn't have too you went a head and told me." Sasuke said smirking knowing he had won. Then a thought struck Sasuke. Naruto wasn't the world's best cook. That's because the only thing he ever cooked was ramen.

"Wait! YOU'RE making my cake! The only thing you know how to cook is ramen."

"Is not!" Naruto yelled defensively.

Sasuke just gave Naruto a skeptical look that said "yeah right"

"Ok then, now that you know, who do you want to invite?"

"I don't know."Sasuke said

What about Sakura?

"If we don't she'll whine and/or come anyway. So sure."

"Ummm, Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

"What about Kiba?"

"Ok."

"Hinata?"

"Sure."

"What about Neji?"

"NO."

"Why?"

"I don't like that bastard."

"Ok then; Hey! Lets grab something t eat at Ichiraku"s!"

"Ok."

"What happened between you and Neji?" Naruto asked as the two boys sat down.

*sigh* "He knew about me and you and messed with me about it."

"Oh well, I'm just going to invite all they people that went to the academy with us."

"That'll be good." Sasuke agreed

Sasuke then slid his hand on Naruto's leg.

Naruto blushed. "Sasuke quit."

Sasuke then proceeded to rub circles in Naruto's leg.

"Sasuke quit we're in public." Naruto hissed

"Sooooooo." Sasuke said while lazily sliding his hand up to mare private areas of Naruto's body.

"S-Sasuke stop it!" Naruto said his face hopelessly resembling a tomato.

"Why?" He questioned while teasingly running his fingers over his blondes sensitive areas. Then he smirked when he noticed how much Naruto was enjoying it. He wondered why he was telling him to stop when he was clearly enjoying it.

"Because I don't want the world to see what you just gave me." Naruto practically whined.

"Sasuke leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear, "But I haven't been able to touch you in 48 hours. That's too long. I want you Naruto. I crave you, I crave you and I can't ever get enough."

Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot breath on his ear. When he spoke his lips grazed it in a teasing way. It caused shivers of excitement to run down his tan spine. He immediately thought of stuff to kill his arousal. Sakura hanging all over his raven did just that. Although the more he thought about it the more it made him mad so he thought happy thoughts. Hmm, Iruka and I eating ramen, Sasuke when he smiles. Now to deal with my last problem thought the blonde.

"No Sasuke. Not now. Not here. Maybe later."

"Augh" Sasuke said putting his hands back on the table where they belonged. "I don't want to wait till later Sasuke Said under his breathe whining childishly."

Even though Sasuke tried to disguise it under his breathe Naruto still heard him and just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey guys!" The boys turned around to see Kakashi.

"What are you guys up to?" Their former sensei and teammate of sorts asked

"Hey Kakashi!" "How are you?"

"Good." Kakashi said.

"Hey, I'm throwing a party for Sasuke and I was wondering if you would want to come? Naruto asked.

"Sure. When and where?"

"Next Friday at 6:00 p.m. at Sasuke's house."

"Ok, I'll be there." "Who else will be coming?"

"Well I was going to ask Iruka." Naruto said smiling thinking about his favorite sensei.

"Iruka?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke noticed Kakashi smile under his mask. Interesting. The young Uchiha thought

"Hey" Naruto whispered leaning closer to Sasuke. Should we tell him?"

"Sure, why not?" "He'll find out sooner or later. "Do you want me to tell him or do you want to?" Sasuke whispered back.

"Let's tell him together." Naruto decided."

"Ok." Sasuke agreed.

"Umm, Kakashi?" Naruto asked shyly

"Yes?'

"We have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well…." Naruto started

"Naruto and I are dating. He's my lover." Sasuke finished.

"….."

Both boys waited for his reaction.

"I know." Kakashi said plainly, almost as if he was bored.

"You know!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison. (Together my friend didn't know.)

"Yeah." Kakashi said sounding uninterested.

"How!" Naruto asked

"Well it was sort of obvious."

Both boys blushed in embarrassment.

"How so?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well lately, you guys haven't been arguing as much. Some times when you guys argued it seemed more as if you were flirting. And I don't know if you guys notice it but you guys sneak looks at each other. I also noticed a look on Sasuke's face when I caught him looking at you Naruto; I'd never seen that look on Sasuke's face."

Naruto blushed a dark pink.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and smirked.

"Really guys I'm a genius, you didn't think I'd figure it out?"

"Hey…"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone. I'll let you do that when your ready." Oh and if you didn't already know, Iruka is my lover."

Both the boys widened in shock.

"Why wouldn't Iruka tell me?"

Then Kakashi turned around and started to leave. "Oh, and Sasuke? The look on your face says you want to have your way with Naruto right here and now. Calm down."

Sasuke joined Naruto in blushing,

When Kakashi disappeared in his trademark cloud of smoke Naruto turned to Sasuke. "He was soo right!"

"I know." Sasuke said

"Especially with how you had your hands all over me a minute ago."

Yeah. But it's not my fault you're irresistible to me."

"Heh.

A.N.~ Well that's all for now folks. Did you like it hate it? Hmm. Well please review it makes me happy

Coming next chappie~ Naruto needs to go somewhere and won't tell Sasuke. What will Sasuke do when Naruto's out? Hmmmmmm. Wait till Chapter 10~Something Important~


	10. Something Important

A.N.~ Hey everyone knows I don't own right? Because I'm pretty sure my name is Emily and not the person who owns Naruto. (I can't remember how to spell it correctly). Trust me if I did there would be two versions of Naruto, the one everyone knows and loves and one where Naruto and Sasuke were together forever! Pretty sure the disclaimer was in sum but I don't remember. Utter cuteness up ahead.

*~* Chapter 10 – Something Important*~*

NARUTO"S P.O.V. (psssst this is a day or 2 later) – I woke up and it was a beautiful day. It was hot but not to were you felt like you were going to die. It was just good enough to be comfortable. I got up and stretched while I yawned. Then I grabbed a pair of pants and put them on. Then I slid on my black t-shirt. I heard Sasuke rustle around on the bed and then I heard his groggy sleep filled voice on my ears. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked me

"I have some stuff to do. I'll see you later ok?" Then I walked over to him and gave him a kiss goodbye. When I pulled away Sasuke grunted.

"What?" I asked raising a brow.

"I'm not going t get to see you ALL DAY and I don't get a longer kiss than that?" Fine, come here." I sat on the edge of the bed and Sasuke propped himself up on an elbow. I cupped his face and pulled it to mine. I traced the line of his lip with my tongue. He trembled with delight which made me smile into our kiss. I explored the familiar mouth. It amazed me how I've kissed these wonderful lips so many times and I still find them so enticing. Sasuke had a hand in my hair. Then Sasuke laid back and pulled me with him. He pulled me harder into the kiss. I kissed back just to show him how much I was enjoying this. Sasuke lifted me on top of him and pulled me even closer. Sasuke started trailing kisses down my neck. It felt sooo good. I gave him appreciative groans. Then I felt his tongue on my neck. He licked all the way down to where my neck and shoulder met. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked lightly. Then our lips met again. I felt his lips tug up in a smirk as I felt his hand tail down my back and slide under my clothes to grab my ass. I squealed into his mouth. I felt the smirk grow bigger. Two can play at this game. I thought. I slid my hand up Sasuke's shirt and caressed his stomach around his belly button. It's Sasuke's weak spot. He moaned uncontrollably as a response.

I broke our kiss and got off him.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Stay, please? Why can't we just lay here together all day?"

"Because I have something important to I grabbed my wallet an said "Bye! Love you!" as I walked out the door. I didn't want to leave but this was important. I need to get him something for his birthday.

When I met with Sakura, who I was supposed to be here an hour ago to meet, was tapping her foot. "Where were you!" she questioned

"I got distracted." I said rubbing my head.

"That distraction was Sasuke himself wasn't it?"

I blushed. "Yeah. He didn't want me to leave."

"You guys have a nice make out session?"

"W-What?" I said blushing harder.

"I could tell by the way you blushed before you answered. So is it true then?"

"Yes." I said sheepishly. Sakura laughed and said "I knew it!"

"Ok, ok enough, that's not why we're here.

"Oh yeah. We're here for Sasuke's party stuff and present right?"

"Yeah, what do you think he'll want Sakura? I mean you've know him as long as I have." I asked her thinking hard.

"Money?" Sakura offered.

"I can't give my boyfriend money! That's a suckish gift. Besides he already has plenty of that. It's too impersonal."

"What about clothes?"

"I could but that's not special enough. Wait! I got it! I have an idea!" Then I started to sprint down the street.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Sakura yelled at me

"I'll be back!" I ran until I found the place I was looking for and stepped inside.(AN-it's a surprise hehe)

Sasuke's P.O.V. - I watched my blonde leave. I sighed. I didn't want him to go. I wonder why he had to go. What was so important he had to leave me for? Ugh this is stupid I should have made him stay. I looked around my room. It felt so empty and lonely now that I was the only one occupying it. My stomach growled at me for food so I got up and went to my kitchen. There was an empty ramen packet on my table. I smirked remembering Naruto burning his hand on the pot he was making his beloved ramen in. I kissed it to make it better. It was a pretty bad burn. The dobe didn't notice until it was causing him pain. I sighed again. What am I going to do today? I don't have any missions. I trained all day yesterday so I could spend today with my blonde. I could train again today but yesterday I was traing with Kakashi. It's not as helpful training alone because you can pretty much only work with the basics and I mastered all those. I'm just going to stay here. I ate some fruity pebbles for breakfast. I went in my room and got dressed. I fixed my hair because I had a slight case of bed head. I plopped myself on top of my bed face first.

"I'm booorreed." I whined into the sheets. I felt a lump under me. I moved over a little to find out what it was. It was Naruto's jacket. I smiled. I picked it up and sniffed it. I looked around only to remember there was none here to see why weirdness. I sniffed it again. Yep, it smelled like him. God he smells good. I put on his jacket and inhaled deeply. I lay back down on my bed with my arms folded and I buried my face in them to surround myself in this amazing and familiar scent. I laid there listening to the birds sing and people and wind rustling the leaves while I breathing in my blonde's heavenly scent. It's scary. Even his scent arouses me. I slowly felt my eyes get heavier. The next thing I know I was asleep.

Naruto P.O.V – I came out of the store and saw Sakura at a store a ways down the street looking at something. She's easy to spot because of her pepmo bismo colored hair. She turned around and saw me waving at her. She walked over.

"There you are!" She said when she reached me.

"I'm sorry for running off. I just had the perfect gift idea."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you it's a secret."

"Awwww why?" Sakura whined

"You'll find out Friday!"

"Fine." She said pouting and folding her arms over her chest.

"We still need to get stuff for the party."

"Like what?"

"Streamers, food, pop, alcohol, you know party stuff."

Do you think the streamers will annoy Sasuke Naruto?"

"No, because I'll be the one who put them up. He knows I'm throwing him this party."

Then a new voice sounded. "Hey what's up bill board brow? I turned to see Ino. She walked up to us and gave me a weird look.

"Why are you hanging out with this spaz?"

"Hey!"

"We're shopping for a party Naruto's throwing for Sasuke.

She turned to me. "Why are you throwing him a party?" Ino asked

"Because it's his birthday." I answered as if was obvious. I figured she would be all over Sasuke's birthday.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

After all the shopping I went to Sasuke's house. I have to pick up his gift tomorrow. I walked to his house with all the party stuff. I went to the door and knocked. "Hey it's me!" Then I walked in. I sat my bags down. "Sasuke? Where are you? Sasuke love!"

I looked in the living room but he wasn't there, Why isn't he answering me? I went into his bedroom and found him.

"Awwww, he looks so cute!" He was wearing my jacket lying on top of his bed. He was lying with his arms folded and his head resting on top of them. His nose buried in the fold of his arm. He was fast asleep. I walked over to the bed sat on the edge and petted his raven colored hair. I pulled the blanket over him. He moved around and mumbled my name. I smiled and lye down next to him on top of the blanket next to him. I looked at his sleeping face.

"You have dreams about me?" I whispered

I placed my hand on his check gently stroking it with my thumb. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes at my touch.

"Hi Naruto." He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his fist. "Wait, when did you get here? He asked sleep heavy in his voice.

"About 15 minutes ago."

Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked so cute when you were sleeping.

Sasuke smirked but pink also lightly dusted his cheeks.

"Do you like wearing my jacket?" I asked him smiling.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his blush came out full force as he looked down at himself realizing he was still wearing my jacket. He looked embarrassed about being caught.

"Well, I laid on the bed and it was there. I missed you so I put it on. You smell amazing by the way."

I laughed at his nervous explanation. I leaned forward and stole a kiss. "You really missed me?"

"Yes, I was lonely today and bored."

"Is that why you were sleeping?"

"I didn't plan on sleeping it just sort of happened. Did you get everything you needed done?"

"Yeah." I said

"What were you doing that was so important?"

"I was getting stuff for your party."

"Oh, hey what time is it?"

"Its 3:30."

Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Are you?" I asked

"I asked you first but yes."

"I am too."

"Ok then, I'll take you on a date."

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"But you hate getting dressed up."

"I know but it makes you happy."

"You're so sweet." I said kissing him again.

He just smirked.

One problem I'd have to go home to get properly dressed.

"Ok I'll pick you up at 6:oo."

I stuck my lip out in a pout. "But I just now got to see you again."

"You don't have leave right now." He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to cover my lips with his.

"Come here." He said lifting the blanket. I scooted closer and he threw the blanket over me. The he pulled me as close to him as I could get and just held me. I wrapped my arm around his waist. I cuddled into his chest and he rested his chin on my head.

AN= soooooooo that's all peeps. Until next time. I know I'm horrible for keeping his gift a secret. You'll find out in chappie 13 but 11 and 12 are loooong. Well at least on paper they are. So please review


	11. dates and peeping waiters

AN- I really want to know your opinion. Did you like/hate? Was it good/bad? Was it so bad it needs rewritten? I like reviews. They make me happy. I didn't get very many for the last chappie so it made me nervous. Was it bad or something? ANYWAY back to story.

*~* Chapter 11 – Dates and peeping waiters?*~*

Sasuke's POV- When Naruto left I started get ready myself. I showered and now I was getting dressed. I put on Black jeans and a dark navy blue dress shirt. I had the first couple of buttons undone and I wore a black tie. I sprayed on some cologne and grabbed my wallet. I walked out of my house and I started toward Naruto's house. As I was walking 15 girls checked me out and I rolled my eyes. I if only they knew I was going to pick up my boyfriend for a date. I thought while this while smirking. When I got to Naruto's he was on waiting on his balcony. He was staring at the sky, the wind rustling his hair. God he's gorgeous. He was wearing a baby blue dress shirt with black dress pants.

"Hey! You ready!" I shouted to him. He looked down at me and a smile spread across his face. His smile made my heart race because of the gorgeousness that spread from his lips was caused by me. Then he jumped down beside me and glomped onto me causing red to grace my cheeks.

"Hey." Naruto said still smiling

"Hey." I echoed.

Naruto laughed

"What?" I questioned raising a brow at him

"You're blushing." He stated like it was obvious.

"Shut up. I've blushed plenty times before. _Although you've caused all them I added silently._

He just smiled and shook his head.

I grabbed Naruto's hand lacing his fingers threw mine." Let's go."

"Ok."

When we arrived at the restaurant was a bit of a line. I started walking toward the lady in the podium.

"What are you doing?" Naruto hissed.

"It'll be fine." "Excuse me."

"May I help you sir?" she asked me.

"Yes, reservation for Uchiha?"

"Of course right this way."

"Were seated in a more private setting. Who knows what will break out with Naruto and me. The table had flowers in the middle with two candles around it. The lights were dimmer where we were sitting.

"You really did all this?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"Yes and no. It was my idea but I didn't set it up.

Naruto sat down in one of the chairs and I took the remaining one across from him.

"They forgot to light the candles. Oh well, I'll get it." I leaned in close to the candles and did fireball jutsu. "There much better."

"Show off." Naruto said

Then a waiter came to our table and gave us our menus.

"What can I get you sir?" The waiter asked me

"Could you bring our table a bottle of wine? Thank you."

Then she left.

"What do you want to eat love?"

"Ummm, I think I'm going to get the shrimp alfredo."(I want some so bad right now.)

"That sounds good I think I'll get some to. It sounds good right now."

Then the waiter came back with our wine.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, two orders of shrimp alfredo please."

"Yes sir. That'll be out as soon as possible." The waiter made her leave when all of a sudden I felt Naruto's foot on mine and I used my other foot to push it away. He lightly stepped on my foot. I did the same smiling a little. I can not believe were as old as we were sitting there playing footsy.

"So, what did you do today?" he asked me rubbing his foot on the back of my leg.

"Nothing much."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously."

"I don't what anything. I already have what I want."

"And what's that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You. You're all I need."

His sapphire eyes had tears in the corner that refused to fall. "Stupid flowers are in my way." he murmured shifting in his seat. Then he moved the vase to lean across the table and kiss me. Then he pulled away and sat back in his seat. The kiss had put a smirk on my face and a goofy grin on his.

Then our waiter came back with our food.

"Here you go." She said putting our food down in front of each of us gracefully. (I could never be a waiter.)"Call if you need anything else."

After she left we started to eat in silence that is we did until Naruto giggled 10 minutes later.

I looked at him and he giggled again. "What?"

"You got a little something right there." he said pointing to just above my lip. "Never mind I'll get it." He got up and walked around the table and placed himself in my lap. Then he leaned in and kissed it away. "Wait, we're in a restaurant" I said

"So? Isn't that why you got us a more private place to sit? Since when do you care about where we are anyway?"

"Yeah, you're right." I grabbed Naruto's leg and pulled him over me so that he was straddling my lap. I pressed my lips to his not wasting anytime sliding my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues intertwined and played games with each other. Then Naruto pulled away from our kiss. "Ugh, I grunted at him. I wasn't done yet."

"I'm sorry… Hey?"

"Hn."

"Do you like doing this?"

I grinned at him. "No, of course not. I hate this. I said sarcastically while softly claiming his lips.

"Shut up! I meant the date." Naruto said

I just chuckled at him.

"Smartass." Naruto grumbled. He was glaring at me.

"You know what? You look adorable when you're angry."

The look disappeared and was replaced by a devious smirk. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

Then Naruto glared some more and puffed out his cheeks and shook his head. He looked so retarded. When our eyes met we started laughing..

When we calmed down I said"Hey, are you ready to go or do you want dessert."

"You are my dessert." Naruto said.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh re-" I never got to finish my sentence because Naruto cut me off with his lips. Not that I was complaining. I slid one hand around Naruto's neck pulling him closer.

"Let's go to my place" Naruto said when our kiss had broken.

"Ok."

Then our waiter finally came back. I noticed tissue in her nose. It was hidden but not well enough._** Oh my god! I thought**_.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked her.

Naruto gave me a confused look but then he too noticed the tissue piece and he chuckled softly.

The waiters face turned such a dark red it was almost maroon.

"Don't worry. You're fine." Naruto told her comfortingly.

She looked relieved but her blush never faded.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to walk up on you two. You guys are so cute together and you're both extremely good looking. It's a shame you're gay. Although from that show I realize it shouldn't be any other way."

"Yeah, Naruto said giggling. Every girl at our academy had their eyes on him. I'm the lucky one who got him."

Her blush was gone by now and she smiled at Naruto. "Awwww, that's too cute."

Naruto flashed that famous grin of his at her.

"Well, I should get back to work. Is there anything you two need?"

"Not besides the bill." I told her

"Ok, be right back with it."

"She's nice." Naruto said watching her retreating form.

"Yeah."

"Why'd you have to embarrass her like that?"

"Well, I didn't have a problem with it because its common but she should get it fixed before coming over here. It's better she fixed it now before she got to another table."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Here you go." The waitress said handing me the bill.

I glanced at the bill. It was 76.92.

"Hn, not bad. " I threw down a one hundred on the table getting up." Keep the change" I told our waitress.

"Th-Thank you!" She said in shock. Usually she didn't get such big tips.

"Your welcome." "Come on Naruto" I said walking away.

He ran and caught up with me lacing his fingers through mine. I lifted his hand to my mouth and softly kissed the back of his hand. Then I let it hang between s again. Naruto was blushing; we walked like that all the way to his house. When we got to his house he quickly covered his mouth on mine. I melted into our kiss and kissed back. He stripped me of my shirt and I did the same. We went into his room and well you know what happens next.(make it as dirty and creative as you wish but I'm not writing….unless I get allot of requests) They did adult things in the bedroom.

END SASUKE"S POV

That's all for this chappie. What did you think?


	12. Getting Ready

***~* Chapter 12 – Getting Ready *~***

**AN- ok it you hadn't noticed I put quotations. I know it's not the correct way but since some got confusled when reading as to who was talking I thought It would be easier if I grouped the persons sentence or sentences with quotations. SOOO ENJOY! ^~^**

Naruto's POV – I woke up with Sasuke lying next to me. I smiled and kissed him awake. He opened his eyes like he was going to be mad but then he closed them again and kissed me back.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!"

He smirked. "I just realized something. I'm older than you now. You're dating an older man."

"Oooh, I'm dating a sexy older man."

He laughed at me. Then he started to stare off like he was thinking hard about something.

"Whathcha thinking about Sasuke?"

"I was thinking about how happy you make me. Ever since we became friends I've been happier. Especially since we started dating."

I smiled. "Me too."

"I love you." Sasuke told me sweetly.

"I love you too." I said with a smile spreading across my face. "Hey, today we have to decorate your house."

"Ok."

I started to get up to get my day started but Sasuke wrapped an arm around me and pulled me back down into the bed.

"No. Don't get up yet."

"But, I have some stuff to do like shower and get dressed, get stuff ready for your party."

"Please?" Sasuke said kissing my neck.

"Fine, but only because it's your birthday." I turned around to face him.

He leaned forward and whispered "Thank you, but I think we both know you want you would have stayed even if it wasn't my birthday."

"That's not true." I said a bit angry because he was right but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh really?" He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yeah." I said stubbornly.

"Not even if I'd done this?" He asked giving me a kiss. He didn't waste any time placing his tongue in my mouth. He kissed me very passionately. I felt a blush creep onto my face. Our tongues played with one another. Just when I really got into our kiss Sasuke pulled away. I fell forward a bit. When I opened my eyes met with the smirking face of one Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yes, I would have stayed." I said breathless.

"I knew it."

"Yeah yeah. You're just lucky you're an amazing kisser."

"Guilty as charged."

"Well I really need to get up now."

"Fine."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you going to do Naruto?"

"I have to shower and get dressed."

"Yeah I do too. I'll go back to my place and shower and stuff like that."

"Ok. I'll meet you there at and we can get your house ready for the party."

"All right." Sasuke agreed. He got up and put on his clothes that were on the floor.

"Bye." Sasuke told me as he gave me a goodbye kiss.

When he left I got up and took a shower. Then I got into a tight orange t-shirt. It had a low v neck that showed off my chest. Its sleeves were elbow length. I was also wearing the necklace Tsunade gave me. I wore a pair of light colored jeans that had small patches that were frayed. One spot was below the pocket and another was by the knee and one more down the legs. I wasn't wearing my headband. I hadn't worn it since the last time I'd been on a mission. I messed up my hair to get it just the way I like it. I headed of to Sasuke's house stopping to pick up his present. We only had 3 and ½ hours to get everything cleaned and ready. I still had to make him his cake. I arrived in front of his house. His house is huge. It must get lonely sometimes. Being in a big house all by yourself. I used to get lonely in my little house. I think if I had a big house with lots of space would only add to my loneliness.

"Hey! I'm coming in! I yelled at an open window. Then I invited myself in. "Hey where are you!"

"I'm in my bedroom in the closet!

"I thought you already came out of that!" I teased.

I took off my shoes and I started to head in the direction of his room when I tripped over a pair of shoes on the floor and hit my side in the corner of a wall.

"Fuck! Owww that hurt!" I yelled grabbing my side.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. "What's wrong?" I heard Sasuke question

"I tripped over a pair of your damn shoes and hit my… my.."

Sasuke was now in front of me. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt. None of the buttons were done however revealing an undeniably sexy chest. My jaw was hanging open stupidly and I felt like I was about to drool.

Sasuke chuckled at this. "Take a picture it will last longer."

I blinked a few times and bushed It's not my fault you have a hot body." I told him running my hand across the pale perfection leaving goose bumps on his skin.

Sasuke had a smile plastered on his face as he pulled me close to him. He rested his forehead against my own.

"So I'm that hot huh?" He asked with the arrogance only an Uchiha could manage.

I grinned. "Someone thinks a little highly of himself."

He laughed. "And if I do? "What's it matter to you?" he asked playfully.

"Nothing." I said simply.

"You wouldn't have been staring lustfully at me if it was nothing.,"

"Shut up you arrogant Uchiha!"

"Hn." Sasuke said still smiling.

He loved messing with me.

"Seriously though am I?"

"Yes." I started to button up his shirt.

Sasuke covered my mouth with his, capturing them in a gentle kiss. I pulled away from him and place a finger on his lips.

I looked at him all confused at my actions. Cuuute. I thought. "Quit distracting me. We have stuff to do. Not right now. Later."

Sasuke licked my finger. "I'm distracting you?" he asked with mock innocence.

"Yes, we still have stuff to do to get ready for the party."

Then I went into his living room where I had left the bag of stuff I bought with Sakura. I picked it up and started to pull stuff out the stuff. I threw some to Sasuke who caught it easily and I told him to start decorating.

SASUKE"S POV (this part could only be told from his pov you'll find out why  
)- I sighed_**. I didn't want to do this. I want to make out with my Naruto. He couldn't come here looking that hot and not expect this. Oh well. He better have meant that latter comment. I thought to myself.**_

I hung up the up the HAPPY BIRTHDAY! banner on one of my walls.

"Hey." Naruto said to me.

"Hn." I mumbled

"Help me put up some streamers."

"Ok." I said finishing up the banner.

"I'll hang up the blue, you can do the black."

"Alright."

We started hanging them up and when we were halfway through Naruto yelled "OH YEAH!"

"What?" I said confused by his random outburst, a Naruto specialty.

"I have t make your cake! I almost forgot! Will you finish doing this?"

"Sure." Then he ran into the kitchen.

"Dobe." I muttered under my breathe. I finished hanging the black streamers and then I started on the blue. All of a sudden a black streamer was around my shoulders and pulling me backwards. I turned around to see a smiling blonde. He had a lust filed look on his eyes.

_**Wow that's hot. **_I thought to myself.

Then Naruto slid the streamer up to my neck pulling me into a very passionate kiss. It drove me crazy. After a few seconds the shock wore off and I kissed him back. We kissed for what seemed like forever. Then we broke away panting for air.

"Weren't – you – supposed- to be- making something?" I asked in between gasps of air.

"Yeah, it's- in – the- oven." He said still trying to regain his breathe.

By the way we were both panting you'd think we both just ran a marathon or something.

"Shouldn't you be watching it?" I asked my breathe regulating.

"I got bored just waiting on it to bake and well I did say later."

I smiled. "Yes you did."

Naruto smiled his famous grin and it made my heart race. Then Naruto started to mess with the streamer.

"What are doing?" I questioned trying to look and see.

"You'll see he said tying it in a bow around my neck.

"Awwww you look so cute." Then he pulled out a camera and took a picture of me. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled off the bow. A ding sounded through out the room that could only be the kitchen timer.

"Hey! The cake is done!" Then the whiskered boy known as my lover ran into the kitchen and I followed him. When I came into the kitchen Naruto was putting the cake on the counter.

"Hey it actually looks pretty good."

"What are you surprised?"

"Yes."

Naruto glared at me which made me laugh. "You look so cute when you're angry." "Sooo what kind of cake is it?"

"Funfetti."

"Do you want help putting the icing on it?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't need your help Uchiha!"

"You sure about that?" I asked smirking

"Yes! Now let me finish!" He was getting frustrated.

Naruto started to put icing on the cake sliding the butter knife globed with the icing smoothing it over the cake.

I walked over to him and grabbed him around the waist and rested my chin on his shoulder. I saw a small blush form on his face at this and I smiled.

"Stop it. "

"Why?"

"Because I'm doing something."

"So?" I said kissing the tan neck within my reach.

"Stop it. I'm trying to focus and it's really hard with you doing that. You know what? Go finish the streamers."

"And what if I don't want to? What if I'm enjoying this? I whispered nuzzling my nose into his neck

"GO! Finish the streamers. We're almost done."

I sighed in defeat" Fine." I went and finished the streamers and made my merry way back into the kitchen.

"HOW DO YOU GET THE SPRINKLES ON THE SIDE OF THIS THING!" Naruto yelled

I stopped in my tracts. Naruto had the cake in one hand in the air slanting it sideways. He had the sprinkles container in his other hand shaking them trying to get them on the side. I started laughing really hard. It couldn't be helped. I fell to the ground still laughing it up." Tears clouded my vision.

"Naruto! Stop! I can't breathe!" I said trying to stop but found difficult do to the image of continuing to running through my head.

Naruto shot daggers at me with his eyes. I finally got myself under control and walked over to him smiling still. I put my hand over his pushing the cake the remaining distance to the counter."

"Put the cake down love. It's going to fall. You don't put the sprinkles on the side dobe."

"Then why are there always sprinkles on the sides of cake?"

"You sprinkle it over the top and some fall and stick to the sides."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled in embarrassment.

"Heh heh that was priceless." I said leaning against the counter."

Naruto stuck his lip out in an angered pout.

"Awww, don't be mad!"

He looked away from me.

"Come on. If it was me you would've laughed too. I thought it was cute."

He still wouldn't look at me. I put a hand under his chin and lifted his face to mine, kissing him gently. I pulled back and he had a grin on his face.

"That's better. I said seeing he wasn't mad.

Then we continued on with getting ready for the party.

When all other stuff was done we put on some music and we were finally done. I laid down on the couch putting my hands behind my head. Then I was suddenly heavier. I opened my eyes and blushed furiously. Naruto was laying on top of me.

"There are other places to sit." I told him

He looked up at me smiling. "Yeah but I wanted to lay on you. "He said rubbing his cheek against my chest." You're very comfortable." He said sighing which only added to the heat in my face.

It's funny how some one I've already slept with on several different occasions can still make me blush like a school girl. While I was wrapped up in my thoughts Naruto scooted up leaning to my ear and whispered"You're blushing love. Does my laying on you arouse you?"

I swallowed hard trying to get myself under control. Naruto was not making this easy. Our friends would be arriving any minute and I'm sure they wouldn't want to see that. I nodded dumbly.

"Hehe." Then he leaned down and kissed me. I let him have the dominance because the kiss was driving me crazy. We were laying there making out when someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it! They're here already! I complained because the warmth of Naruto was lost.

"Coming!" Naruto called

"Wait! I said grabbing his wrist. Fix your hair. I messed it up when we kissed. You can tell what happened."

"Oh right!" He looked in a mirror in my bathroom and fixed it. I just ran my fingers through my hair to smooth it out.

"Are you going to answer the door or not! I'm growing old here!" yelled the voice on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on!"

He opened the door to see our brunette friend Kiba. Like always he had Achamaru with him. He had on his usual outfit.

"Hey dog breathe!" Naruto greeted him.

"Shut up Naruto! I walked around the corner and Kiba had Naruto in a head lock rubbing his knuckles against his head.

"Come on Kiba! Let me go!" Naruto yelled

"Hey Kiba I greeted."

"Hey Emo King! Happy birthday!"

"Don't call me emo dog boy."

"Be nice Kiba. You have to. It's his birthday." Naruto told him

"Fine." Kiba agreed.

I smirked.

Then there was another knock on the door.

"I got it." I opened the door and was glomped to the ground by an annoying blonde girl.

"INO!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.(Sakura &Ino walked to the party together.)

"Oh calm down Sakura. You're just jealous because I got to hug Sasuke."

Kiba snorted. "Hugged? Is that what you call it? More like tackled the poor guy toi the ground!"

"Shut up! You stay out of this!"

I was pissed. I felt my eye twitching in agitation.

Everyone watched me because they knew I was fuming.

"Ino, GET OFF ME!" I GROWLED AT HER.

"Oh yeah sorry." Although she didn't sound sorry at all, in fact she sounded smug the little bitch.

Then she got up. I stood up and rolled my eyes at her.

"Aww, Sasuke don't be mad!"

"Happy birthday Sasuke!" Sakura said hugging me.

"Yeah thanks." I told her.

Then my blonde gave me a hug." It was as if I had never been mad when I hugged him back. "Happy birthday Sasuke!"

Ino was giving Naruto a weird look for hugging me. Sakura was just smiling and Kiba looked as confused as Ino. But he looked more surprised about me hugging him back and hadn't yelled at him.

Later everyone had arrived and there was talking and joking and having a good time.

AN SOOOOO What did you think? Good? I didn't do lemon cause only 2 asked. In the next chappie I pick up from at the party. Of course I was writing it! It's just this was soo long. Originally when I was writing it it was going to be 1 chapter but as I wrote I noticed it was long so I split it up. The next chappie us called Coming Out And An Univited GuestReview my darling readers! ~PLEASE~


	13. coming out and univited guest

**~ Chapter 13 Coming Out and Uninvited Guests~**

AN- Hello my lovely readers. Ok so here we are staring off with the party. The party scene wasn't over it's just it was 7 ½ pages on word so yeah. It was even longer when I was writing it so that's where it picks up. I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! They make me put up next chappie quicker! Everyone who does I will not only answer your review but gets a hug through the computer and a virtual cookie! Also if you'd like to see something give me your idea and if I like it I'll put it in my story. This is because I love you and I change things when typing anyway. ENJOY ps I noticed this was supposed to be narusasu and sort of seems neither is really dominate. They switch it up. I think I'm going to go back a rewrite a lot of things :c I don't know what happened. I think Sasuke is too man pretty to be has uke in his name! And NARUTO HAS A DEMON IN HIM! THAT DOES NOT SEEM UKEISH TO ME! LIKE IN DEATH NOTE FANFICS LIGHT IS UKE! I'M LIKE WHATTTT? MASS MURDERER UKE? O.o Sorry back to business.

"Looks like everyone is having a good time." Naruto said to Sasuke

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"I'll be back." Naruto said as he sat up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow.

"To get some cake and ice cream. You want some birthday boy? "

Sasuke thought about it for a second. "Yeah."

When Naruto came back he was carrying two plates. Then he and Sasuke sat down on his couch.

They sat pretty close to each other without realizing it.

Sasuke was eating his ice-cream and he got some on his chin. Naruto giggled and wiped it away with a napkin. Then Naruto and Sasuke started talking about anything and everything when Kiba came over.

"Hey Blondie!"

"Shut up Dog Face!"

Kiba continued on as if Naruto never said anything. "So what's up?"

"Nothing." Naruto answered.

Kiba got a mischievous glimmer in his eye. "It doesn't look like nothing."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm saying you two are sitting awfully close to each other. Is there something going on between you two?"

Naruto and Sasuke scooted away from each other realizing what Kiba said was true.

Kiba smiled "Naruto? Sasuke? Is there is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Sakura said walking over to the group of boys with a drink in hand. She'd over heard that part of the conversation and the nosiness got the better of her.

"About Naruto and Sasuke being secret livers." Kiba stated matter of factly.

Sakura about choked on her drink (die bitch die!) her eyes went wide.

"You told him!" The pink haired girl said in disbelief.

Kibas features on his face went from smiling to into a mix between confusiom and suspicion.

"No, but **now** we'll have to." Sasuke said with bitterness to her loud comment.

Kiba looked between Sasuke and Sakura confused as to what they were talking about

"Well Kiba, we are lovers. No joking we truly are." Sasuke said looking at the carpet nervously a slight hint of pink he was suppressing from being red.

Kiba had taken a sip of his drink of the drink in his hand when Sasuke told him this and so his eyes went wide with shock and he choked on his drink.

"What! No Way! I was just kidding! Are you seriously lovers!"

Those words of course got everyone's attention.

Naruto nodded his head.

A few people in the room gasped.

"No way! Prove it! Your just messing with me aren't you guys! I mean Naruto with Sasuke Uchiha! I mean you two are total opposites."

"Well you what they say, opposites attract." Naruto said

"There's still no way. I wouldn't believe it till I saw it."

"How do you want us to prove it?" Sasuke questioned

"I don't know kiss or something. If you guys are just messing with me then you'll never actually do it."

Sasuke smirked. This was proving to be an interesting birthday.

Naruto cupped his cheek and pulled Sasuke to him and their lips connected. Sasuke blushed a shade no one but only Naruto had ever seen. Naruto's face was tinged pink because even though he knew everyone was watching he couldn't control himself. Especially when Sasuke kissed back. They deepened there kiss as they had forgotten everyone else, When they broke apart a trial connected there lips still which broke and landed on their chins. Naruto smirked seeing Sasuke's dazed eyes which quickly recovered because of the people but Naruto could still see it slightly in his eyes.

"Holy shit! I didn't think they'd actually kiss! Let alone make out!" Kiba said shocked

Everyone was staring at Naruto and Sasuke. They looked around the room.

Both boys' faces were still slightly colored.

Sakura, Neji, and Kakashi were the only ones not shocked.

"You're GAY Sasuke!" Ino cried. She was upset. She couldn't believe her darling Sasuke was gay. She'd heard he liked a blonde but she assumed it was her or the other blonde girl shinobi not Naruto! Whoa, she didn't expect that one.

She looked to Sakura to see how she was taking the news. Sakura wasn't even fazed." Did you already know about this Sakura?"

"Yeah sorry. I wasn't allowed to tell." Sakura answered.

"How long have you two been together Naruto?" Ten Ten asked

"About 6 or 7 months."

"Why didn't you guys tell us before now?" Ten Ten asked

"Because we weren't sure how everyone would take it." Naruto calmly answered.

"Well just to let you know I'm fine with it. It doesn't bother me." Kiba said

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said smiling.

"Are you guys ok?"

Everyone nodded.

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him into his lap. Sasuke blushed. A few giggled at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha blushing. He glared at none still blushing but to content to move. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke continued to blush as he held onto the arms holding his shoulders.

"Anyone got want to know anything else?" Naruto asked

Kakashi raised his arm. "Who's uke? Sasuke or you?"

We both switch positions. There's not really a dominate."

"It doesn't surprise me that he submits to you. Ha-ha I mean he has uke in his name." Kakashi grinned at his own joke.

"Hahaha, I noticed that stick up your butt had been gone lately Sasuke! That's because it was taken out and replaced with Naruto's dick!" Kiba shouted laughing

Although Naruto takes it too but still"

"There's going to be a stick so far up your ass her in a minute dog boy you'll never be able to do it **doggy style **with Achamaru again!"

Kiba's laughter died.'Hey!"

"And you! This is your fault he pointed to Kakashi and a second later a fist connected with his cheek. "Pervert!"

Sasuke settled back by Naruto.

"Hey, everyone now knows except Tsunade and Iruka. I'm worried how they'll react."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said comfortingly." It'll be fine."

"They have to find out sooner or later." Kakashi told them.

He's right; why not go tell them tomorrow?" Sasuke suggested.

"Let's do it. But you know, they're not going to be happy about this. They're like over protective parents to me."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Sasuke said giving him a assuring look.

"Hey, I got you a present."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked intrigued

Naruto reached back into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with white ribbons and a small red bow where the ribbons met. Sasuke looked at it raising an eyebrow wondering what could be in the small box. The he pulled off the papers and opened the box to reveal a necklace. It was the Uchiha family symbol. It also had a smooth black S running through the middle. It had a black chain.

"I love it. "Sasuke said picking up the necklace with care. "It's perfect, thanks Naruto." He said pecking said boy on the cheek.

He handed the necklace to Naruto who put it on him.

"It looks great on you. I'm glad you like it."

Then someone gasped. The boys turned to see what was going on. There in the middle of the room was a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it. It was Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke who had been holding Naruto's hand, grip tightened at seeing the intruder.

"Ow, Sasuke calm down you're hurting me."

"Sorry Naruto Sasuke said relaxing the hand holding Naruto's.

"It's fine."

Sasuke's eyes turned back to his big brother. "Go away!"

"I can't wish my brother a happy birthday?" Itachi said with innocence in his voice.

"Get out." Sasuke growled at him

Then Itachi walked up to Sasuke and Naruto. He put his under Naruto's chin lifting it to get a better look at his face.

"So this is your lover huh? He's awfully good looking. You better watch him Sasuke or I might just take him from you."

"Back off Itachi!" Sasuke growled

He's mine! Don't you fare mess with him. If you do I swear I **will **kill you!"

"Ooooooh, is that a threat?" Itachi said in a mocking voice.

"No it's a promise!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh! Testy!" Itachi said smirking at his scowling brother.

"Get out NOW Itachi!" You're not welcome here!" Sasuke said with venom leaking from his every word.

"Fine, fine." Itachi said. "Oh and Sasuke? My eyes are set on Naruto and I will have him." With that Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke in his wake.

Sasuke was gripping his fists so tightly that his nails were breaking past the porcelain skin and blood was steadily making its way down his wrist.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed this so he unclenched the fist and laced his hand through it stopping him from harming his hand shooting Sasuke a worried look.

When Sasuke looked at Naruto he calmed down a little. But there was still a tense atmosphere in the room. Everyone was watching Sasuke to see how he was going to react. Others were confused because they didn't know that the stranger had been Sasuke's older brother seeing as he fled the village after murdering his clan.

What Itachi kept saying was playing on repeat in his head. Every time making him fume a little more.

"That bastartd! He only wants you because you're mine! He's not having you! He's not messing with my happiness any longer!" Sasuke said with his anger showing through his tone.

"It's ok" Naruto said while placing a hand on Sasuke's cheek.

"No its N-

Sasuke didn't get to finish because Naruto silenced him with a kiss. Sasuke melted a little causing him to relax. Naruto pulled away when he felt Sasuke relax seeing as that was the point of the kiss.

"Better?" Naruto asked

"Ish." Sasuke said pouting a little cause of the briefness of the kiss.

"What was that all about?" Hinata asked breaking the shocked silence

"That was Itachi Uchiha, my older brother, the one who assinated our clan."

"So that's Itachi? That's the first time I've ever seen him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well let's continue the party."

Later on everyone was passed out somewhere or another in Sasuke's house. Sasuke looked at the sleeping blonde whose head was in his lap. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair of the sleeping boy. He twirled a blonde lock around his pointer finger.

"Hey." Sasuke said shaking Naruto lightly.

"What?" Naruto whined

"You have to move so I can get up."

"Oh sorry." Naruto said yawning and moving. Sasuke got up but then he leaned over and picked Naruto up too. He carried Naruto to his room. They didn't even change, they were too tired. Sasuke held Naruto and pulled back the sheets. Then he layed Naruto down on the bed and crawled into bed himself. He pulled the covers up over him and his blonde. Naruto had moved to lay on his side. Sasuke cuddled close to Naruto to Naruto wrapping his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. He kissed Naruto softly on the cheek giving a lazy whispered good night.

End Chapter13 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN ok that's it peeps. How did you like chapter 13? I apologize for not having any games at the party. I was too busy worrying about moving the stories plot along. I hope you all liked it. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!


	14. After the party

*~* Chapter 14 – After the Party *~*

AN I want to thank all the lovelies who reviewed. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate them. I literally almost get up a dance with excitement. Because in all reality I didn't think anyone would even read my story. I don't understand how 340 viewed this story when I had such an awful summary. Thank you

In the morning after everyone got up and left Sasuke said "Yes alone at last."

"Yep." Naruto agreed as he crushed his lips to Sasuke's.

Immediately they deepened their kiss impatient with need. Right when Sasuke was really losing himself in the kiss Naruto pulled away. Sasuke still had his eyes closed and his mouth open as he fell forward a bit. Naruto laughed and ran to the bedroom.

"You flirt!" Then the Uchiha proceeded to run after him.

Both boys were laughing as the ran to the room. When they got there Sasuke pounced on him pinning Naruto to the bed.

"Got you." Then he leaned down and kissed him. When there kiss got more intense as desires grew Sasuke started to pull at Naruto's shirt. Naruto gave an approving noise and Sasuke slid the fabric over his head. Then Naruto copied Sasuke's motions riding the pale boy of his shirt. Naruto tangled his hands in Sasuke's Sasuke started to kiss his neck. Naruto made pleasured approving noises as Sasuke did this only causing the Uchiha to become more excited and kiss harder on the sensitive flesh. He reinforced their lip lock again. When this happened Naruto pulled the Uchiha and switched their positions. Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's pants pulling them off his skinny frame. Then he worked away his own pants never leaving the delicious lips he was devouring. Then a knock sounded from the door causing them to stop. Sasuke crawled out from under Naruto.

"Damn it! Who ever is interrupting us better have a good reason to be here. Why? Why now? Every time we get interrupted!" Sasuke grumbled as he went to the door,

"What? Sasuke said annoyed as he slung open the door.

"He-Hello Sasuke." The he Hinata's eyes went wide. Sasuke was only in his boxers. He had forgotten to put on his clothes in his rage. Hinata's face blushed a dark red because she could tell what he had been doing. She was proved right when Naruto came around the corner only in his boxers.

"Hey Sasuke you coming back anytime this year?" "Oh." Naruto's face was a little colored from the embarrassment as Sasuke's was a little pink. This girl had had a crush on the blonde for a long time and was still getting used to the fact that he was gay making this situation awkward.

"Hi Hinata." Hinata started to faint but Sasuke stopped her.

"Hey before you pass out from Naruto's half naked beauty tell me what you wanted."

"The Hokage wanted me to come get you she has some stuff for you to do."

"Ok, tell her I'm coming. I have to get dressed real quick."

"I will." Hinata said shyly.

"Bye."

After Sasuke closed the door Naruto's lips collided with his own. Then suddenly they were gone.

"I don't want you to go" Naruto told Sasuke with a sad sigh.

"I have to go." Sasuke said quietly, almost to himself.

"One more kiss before you go?" Naruto asked pouting a little.

"Fine. If you insist."Sasuke said while smiling letting Naruto know he was kidding.

Sasuke glomped Naruto to the ground kissing him. Naruto smiled into their kiss. Sasuke got up after a little while and walked into his room and got dressed. Then he left. Little did Sasuke know that pair of dark orbs were watching him leave.

"Oh Sasuke, leaving him all alone? You're making this to easy."

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Umm well there is a little foreshadowing if you ca guess then try telling me and I'll let you know if you're right. Umm this upcoming chapter is based off an idea my sister gave me when I was writing it and was getting a minor case of writers block. Umm well a warning is not all may like it :c cause well I don't. Next chapter will be up soon. I'm think on doing a sequel tell me if I should or shouldn't. Because lets face sometimes sequels just ruin it. I don't think I will but a few friends have been telling me I should. I want my reader's opinion before I start writing anything. Oh and I'm working on another Story called My Prince. It's NARUSASU! Naruto is a prince who saves Sasuke and ends up taking him back to his palace. WHAT will happen? Especially when Naruto is arranged to be married. Coming soon. BYE! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE! **Review pleases!**


	15. close call

AN- Before I get started with chapter 15 I would like to say if your reading this story please review. I got a lot more reviews in the first couple chapters and it makes me think Hn is my story becoming boring? Do they not like it? Are the later chapters bad compared the former? Well anyway there's a warning for this chapter. It contains almost rape! If you don't like that(I don't cause idk I really just don't like Itachi or Sakura :I hate me for that fine but It's just an opinion.) So you've been warned. But honestly I couldn't write that my eyes would bleed. Sorry if you would've gotten sick pleasure out of that. Yes I know you're out there you dirty readers. Seriously though no actual rape pretty damn close though. Thank you to the few have reviewed for a lot of my chapters. I enjoy the consistency of your thoughts on my humble story. ENJOY OH! Thankies to all who read! I got 2306 views!

***~* Chapter 15- Close Call*~* **

Naruto watched as his lover left. Watching the shiny raven hair disappear behind the wood of the door. He sighed an went and got dressed into a pair of clothes he kept at Sasuke's. Naruto walked into the living room and turned on the tv and plopped onto the couch. He flipped the channels around until he found a movie he liked. It was just at the beginning to. It was "Spirited Away". He loved this film. He watched it all the way through when he realized he was starving. He went into the kitchen to find some ramen which he found was in a cabinet that only had ramen stores in it. He was finishing putting the ramen into a bowl when he hears the door open.

"Sasuke?" "Hello?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke is that you?"

Naruto went through Sasuke's huge house to the front door he heard open only to be freaked by finding it closed and the room empty.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out as the panic started to get to him.

Then a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked unsure

"Sorry love but you have the wrong Uchiha."

"Itachi! Let go off me! **NOW!" **He added when Itachi showed no sigh of loosening his grip.

"What if I like holding you?"

"What if I don't like being held?"

"What if I don't care whether or not you do?"

""You asshole! Let go of me! I don't like your weasely ass!"

"You will eventually." Itachi said with a wicked smirk

"I will not! I love Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! Not you! Notice the name Itachi no where in that sentence!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why love my brother?"

"Because I do. He loves me and cares for me and I feel the same way for him!"

"I love you and can care for you better then he ever could. Plus it only makes it more interesting that you're something I can't have. It only makes me want you more. People want what they can't have Naruto. It's a major turn on."

Naruto fought his shiver of disgust to land a fist in Itachi's face. He then jumped away from the man who had held him.

Itachi was unfazed as he continued on.

"Also you're my brother's love which makes it twice as fun. It takes a lot to get my brothers attention which means you're pretty special huh?"

"You're only interested in me because I'm Sasuke's love! I don't want you near me! You have this sick obsession with ruining your brother's life! Why don't you leave both of us alone?""

"Well that's only half of it. The other half is that you're totally hot."

"Ew, aren't you like 7 years older than me! o.o"

"So? You're point?"

"Oh my god! Leave me alone you perve!"

Itachi suddenly disappeared and reappeared holding Naruto's wrists. His eyes were red from the sharigan. His black commas in his eyes were spinning.

Naruto started to feel his chakra leave him. More and more of his strength disappeared. Itachi was draining him of it. This jutsu was taking his strength away. When a sufficient amount was drained Itachi licked Naruto's neck.

"Ew stop! Get your nasty tongue off me! I will scream rape!"

"Go ahead. No one will hear you. No one will hear your cries.

The only thing in Naruto's mind was how wrong this situation was. He felt terrible, willing or not he felt he was betraying Sasuke and there was nothing he could do about it.

To Naruto's horror Itachi said" Come on Naruto, let's take this to a more private place. Say Sasuke's bedroom?"

"Why? Why in his room?" Naruto thought as tears started to cloud his eyes and rain down his cheeks.

He didn't like where this was going. This was so wrong and his heart was breaking at the thought of betraying Sasuke whom he loved with all his heart. Naruto thrashed and kicked and struggled and it was all for nothing because Itachi had weakened him. Itachi was stronger. He dragged Naruto into Sasuke's room he then placed the blonde on the bed crawling on top of him.

"No! Stop! Leave me alone! You bastard! Naruto ended up with a landing a kick in Itachi's face and his groin.

Itachi held his injured goods with one hand while the other wiped the blood from his lip.

"Bad boy, I'm going to have to punish you."

He leaned over Naruto and made him look him in the eyes. He activated sharigan.

_He was still in Sasuke's room with Itachi. Sasuke came in. He looked at Naruto with a betrayed look portrayed across his face._

"_Sasuke! No! Help me! I'm not betraying you! I love you! I love you soo much!" _

_His words seemed to be unheard by his love. Itachi's voice echoed from everywhere "He can't hear you Naruto."_

_Naruto watched as then Sasuke's face twisted in pain as a blade pierced him through his heart from behind. His eyes glazed over."Na-ruto" Sasuke said as he fell to the ground._

_Naruto's hand was placed over his mouth as tears cascaded down his beautiful face. SASUKE!" Naruto cried._

_Then Naruto heard laughter. It was Itachi. He pulled his blade out of Sasuke and licked the blood. _

"_This is what I'm going to do to your precious Sasuke. There will be nothing you can do to save him._

_Naruto was crying you're wrong!_

Then the room faded to the way it was before.

"Now let's continue."

Naruto was still horrified by the image of Sasuke dyeing. He couldn't bear for that to happen. His eyes were hazed as he looked distant with tears still gracing his eyes.

Itachi kissed Naruto but Naruto's lips never moved from the firm line they were in. He refused to kiss back but that didn't seem to bother Itachi. The Itachi smirked. Naruto didn't like the look on his face. Itachi moved his hold from Naruto's shoulders to his wrists as he tied them to the bed frame. Then he ripped off Naruto's black t-shirt. Then he proceeded to remove Naruto's pants.

"Please stop." Naruto cried. "Leave me alone! If my innocence is what you want you're too late, Sasuke already has it."

"I don't need your innocence. It will torture Sasuke enough to know that I've been inside you."

"No!"

"Yes." Then Itachi stripped himself down to nothing.

Itachi pulled Naruto's legs apart as Naruto sobbed that he had no energy or chakra enough to even use an escape jutsu.

He leaned and whispered in Naruto's ear" Are you ready to have my hard dick in your ass?" He asked started to remove Naruto's boxers.

"ITACHI GET THE FUCK OFF HIM! A voice shouted.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was tied to his bed. His eyes were red and swollen from tears. His lips were swollen as well from where Itachi tried to suck his face off.

Then in the blink of an eye Sasuke was behind Itachi with a kunai at his throat.

"Get off Naruto now!" Sasuke growled at his older brother pressing the kunai harder.

"But I was having fun." Itachi replied.

Sasuke's eyes were glowing red from his sharigan. The commas were spinning at 100 miles per hour. He was furious. His chidori went ablaze in his other hand and was drawn back ready to pierce Itachi. "Get off my blonde before I kill you!"

"You can't kill me."

"NOW!" Sasuke said pressing the blade further into his brothers bleeding neck.

The out of nowhere Itachi pulled a blade out and held it at Naruto's throat the point sticking in his Adams apple.

"You kill me and I'll kill him.

Sasuke looked at the object of his affections. His only love.

The chidori started boring into his back ripping the flesh it touched as his slowly started to make a line down his back. As this was done he growled "Get out of my house"

"This used to be my house to you know."

Sasuke growled and the chidori and blade both cut in further. Then proceeded to go into his arm.

Itachi's partner's voice rang in his head yelling at him for disappearing and that the leader needed them.

Itachi got up and followed Sasuke's command because the leader would literally kill him. That and he heard someone coming. He snapped and he was dressed again. Itachi turned around and said "I'll see you little brother."

When Itachi disappeared Sasuke went over to the bed and immediately untied Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hugged Sasuke. Sasuke sat there holding Naruto while he cried.

"I'm sorry." Naruto cried into Sasuke's chest.

"There's no need for you to say sorry for what that bastard did to you. I'm the one who's sorry Naruto. I didn't think he'd actually try to take him from me. I thought if he did try it wouldn't be not even 24 hours after the threat was made. I'll never let him touch you again. I'll get him for this. Naruto just basked in the safety he felt in Sasuke's embrace while trying to stop his mind from replaying what had just happened to him. Sasuke started gently rubbing Naruto's back in a comforting way.

Naruto relaxed and his eyes felt very heavy. Naruto gave up the battle of keeping his eyes open as he drifted to sleep.

While Naruto was relaxed and sleeping Sasuke simmered over his brother's nerve.

How dare try to rape my blonde! In my house! In my room even! I'm going to kill that bastard. Thought Sasuke. Then he noticed Naruto had drifted to sleep. He moved the blonde to where he was cradling his head in his arm. Naruto mumbled Sasuke's name. Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek affectionately and Naruto cuddled his face into the warmth of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled at his cuteness and picked him up dressed the boy who was still in boxers and carried him bridal style and carried him into his living room and laid him on the couch. He went back into a spare room and came back with a pillow and blanket for Naruto. He lifted Naruto's head carefully and placed the fluffy object underneath and then continued on to throw the blanket over him.

He watched Naruto to make sure he hadn't woken him. He was still pretty pissed so he decided a walk around the village might clear his head. That and he'd have to report to Tsunade anyway. He kissed Naruto's forehead and headed for the door. Before he left he created 3 shadow clones. One was to stay with Naruto at all times and the other two were to guard the door. He told them to make sure **no one** got it while he was gone. This time he was going to make sure that Naruto was safe before he left. Then for even more precautions he used a jutsu to seal all entrances to his house. He was sure he couldn't handle it if anything ever happened to Naruto, especially in his house. The Sasuke started to walk around the village calming his head of all thoughts. He wasn't really heading anywhere for now, he needed to be his normal self before he visited the Hokage. He didn't know why but walking just calmed him down. As Sasuke was walking he heard someone call his name.

Oh great, now what? Sasuke thought as he turned around to see his pink headache walking toward him.

Oh that's just perfect now I have to deal with her. The perfect fucking pink cherry to his day. Sasuke thought grumpily to himself.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully hugging him.

"Hn."

"What are you up to?" She asked in her overly bubbly voice that made Sasuke want to slap her.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered emotionlessly.

That was when Sakura noticed the hint of anger and sadness swirling in with Sasuke's obsidian eyes. He usually only showed his emotions toward Naruto. Naruto was only the one that was ever allowed to peek behind his mask, and even remove it.

Oh no Sakura thought.

"Is something wrong with Naruto? What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you two fighting or did something else happen?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke started to consider whether or not to tell her. Should I or not? I'm not sure I want to tell her. I've only just calmed down a little. Talking about it is only going to piss me off all over again. Plus she'll probably go and tell the whole village. Then again it would be good to take up my pent up rage out on someone. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the idea.

"Tell me please!" Sakura begged.

"I won't tell anyone I promise! Please tell me what's bothering you!"

God I'll tell her just to make her stop talking! Sasuke groaned to himself.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes! I want to help you!"

"Hn."

"Please!"

"Fine."

Sasuke sighed. "You know my party how my brother said he was going to take Naruto?"

"Yeah? Oh my god! He has Naruto!"

"No he tried to rape him. In MY house! He tried to **rape **boyfriend under my roof!"

Sakura cowered away a little at the power of Uchiha's rage."

Then Sasuke got really quiet. Which only startled pinky more.

"I feel… I feel as if I failed at protecting Naruto. I've always been protective of him." Sasuke's voice barely came out above a whisper and it sounded…sad.

Sakura felt sorry for Sasuke.

"I hate my brother with every fiber of my being. I can't believe he did this. It traumatized Naruto. I had a hard time getting him to stop crying."

"What happened! Did he actually rape him!

"No, I got home just before he did and stopped him."

"Where's Naruto now?"

"At my place sleep on my couch with shadow clones and sealing jutsu guarding my house just in case that bastard tries anything else."

"I don't get it, why would Itachi do this?" Sakura asked

"Because Naruto is with me and he can't stand that. He wants anything that that I have in my life that brings me happiness. He enjoys taking things from me. He gets a sick pleasure in my pain. He knows that I love him very much. He knows that if he did something bad to Naruto it would kill me. He knows that Naruto is my only weakness. How I long to kill that man." Sasuke said as his face formed into that of something frighteningly creepy. A wicked smile rivaling that of the Cheshire cat splitting from ear to ear on his face.

"Hey now look on the bright side! Naruto's ok and safe. Itachi didn't actually get to him so that makes it better right?" Sakura said trying to appease the Uchiha.

"Yeah, thanks Sakura. I have to go to the Hokage's office then head on home. See you."

"Bye Sasuke." Sakura said waving a blush plastering her face at the Uchiha's seldom given out thanks.

After Sasuke told Tsunade what happened he went back home and was relieved to find Naruto still peacefully resting on his couch. Sasuke sighed with relief. He would've been crushed if Naruto was missing. Sasuke went and laid with Naruto on the couch. He scooted close to Naruto getting under the blanket too. Then an arm went around Naruto's shoulder pulling him closer and giving him a hug. He rested his head on Naruto's back. He was exaughsted. Then he fell asleep.

AN- so that was chapter 15 ^^ thoughts? And I know when Sasuke came into the picture it became really random I just didn't know what to do and I didn't think I could do a fight scene. I had to add the Sakura bashing it had been to long since I had some and I read a story where she REALLY got on my nerves!

I'm sorry this took a while but no joke it was 11 pages of a notebook and I had written small to keep room. Please please please review? I KNOW MORE PEOPLE READ AND DON"T REVIEW! IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 16 QUICKER TELL ME SO! IF YOU HAVE IDEAS LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I IMPROVE AS I TYPE! Thank you to the 5 who review pretty much every chapter!

The next chapter Is Chapter 16- Telling the Parents!

In this chapter Naruto and Sasuke finally tell Iruka and Tsunade! How will they react to this new discovery!


	16. telling the parents

***~*Chapter 16– Telling the "Parents"*~***

**AN~ Thank you to all my loyal readers. IM AM SOOO SORRY! I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN FOREVER! MY excuse is overhomeworkitis? That and writers laziness? O.o again I'm sorry. And I tried writing smut for this chap? Cause Narusaufan101 my friend from DA requested it? And it turns out that it doesn't fit in this chapter. I MIGHT have it in 17? I make no promises. I said the thing bout a lemon and I only got 3 reviews encouraging it so that wasn't enough to motivate me. On to chapter where some explosions of madness happen!**

**NARUTO"S POV- **The sun was shining in my face**.** It was so bright that it woke me from my coma like sleep. My eyes fluttered open and I squinted at the brightness. I rubbed at my eyes as I yawned. Then I realized that an arm was around my waist and a forehead rested against the side of my head, breathe tickling my ears. I blushed slightly and a smile made its way into my features. I like waking up like this. In the arms of my only love. I slid an arm around his waist and scooted closer to him. I rested my head on top of his stroking his raven locks with my free hand. I closed my eyes again. I don't want to go anywhere. I wish I could stay like this forever. There isn't any rush.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey Blondie." He said his voice still groggy with sleep. He put his hand over his mouth and yawned.

"Hey let me see those hot lips of yours." I said to my sleepy love who smirked and closed the distance between us. Our faces melded into one until our lungs screamed in defiance.

"Hey I just remembered something." Sasuke said to me.

"What?" I said dreamily, still on high from our kiss.

"We still haven't told Iruka or Tsunade, I forgot all about it."

"Aww." I whined

"If you want I'll be the one to tell them. You don't have to do anything if you don't want. I just thought they should know."

"Really? Would you do that for me?"

Yes."

"But Sasuke, doesn't Tsunade scare you? She has a terrible temper and her brute strength? I don't know who's temper is worse, hers or Sakura's. That and Tsunade has an overprotective tendency when it comes to me strong enough to rival Iruka's."

"A little, but I want them to be ok with us so I don't think I'll do anything to get them to except us."

"You know that it'll be hard because when you left… I - I wasn't so good. I became obsessed with bring you back and I got….. Depressed." I could feel the sadness coming back at that thought.

"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Well let's go then." I said. Then something struck me "Why?" I asked confused.

"Why what?" Sasuke asked confused as well.

"Why are you doing this all for me? They're my problem, my parental figures. So why?" I asked of him.

"Because I love you and their opinion matters to you."

"I'm sorry Sasuke; I'm still not used to the thought of someone loving me. I grew up being hated, beat up, exiled and cursed for something I can't control."

"Well I love you Naruto."

Then I grinned my famous foxy grin.

"Let's go." He said pulling me out of bed after he escaped my embrace he loved so much. He told me that one time. That he loves when I hold him because he feels safe and loved. I told him it was funny because that's how I feel with his arms around me.

We got dressed and went to the Hokage's office. Tsunade and Iruka were there already as we requested. So was Kakashi because he said something about wanting to see his little dolphin's reaction.

We came into the room holding hands.

Kakashi smiled and Tsunade looked at us skeptically.

I was really nervous. I was so nervous I was shaking. Sasuke rubbed his thumb slowly over my hand. He did it just slow enough that it went unnoticed. Sasuke nodded to me and I finally found it in me to speak.

"Tsunade, Iruka..." I said with a slightly shaky voice.

"We have something to tell you." Sasuke finished seeing my wavering.

"Naruto and I-"

"No." Tsunade said coldly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"If you two have something to say, I want to hear it from Naruto."

My eyes widened in terror. I already had a hard enough time talking in the first time. I took a deep calming breathe.

"We came to tell you that Sasuke and I are dating."

Tsunade's eye twitched." Is that all?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"We wanted your approval." I continued.

Iruka was glaring daggers at Sasuke. Tsunade looked about ready to explode.

"Tell me something Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Do you really like him?"

"Very much." I answered.

"Uh huuhhh."

"Are you sure you actually love him?"

"Yes." I answered

"**HE **makes you happy?"

"So happy." I said smiling

"Fine."

"Fine what?" I asked

"I'll accept your relationship with Sasuke…"

"Really! Thank you! I yelled glomping Tsunade

"On one condition."

"What?" I asked my face falling.

"Yes, you have rules until I give my final ok."

"Sasuke." Tsunade said looking to him.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered.

"Do you think it's fair to have conditions?"

"Yes."

"Why!" I yelled at Tsunade.

"Because you're young, I'm not sure your "love" is actually love. I think its lust.

I folded my arms over my chest and puffed out my cheeks.

Sasuke noticed me pouting and smiled and blushed a tiny bit. Little did I know he was thinking about how cute I am when I pout.

"So what are the conditions?" Sasuke asked

"You're going to have to do some things." Then Tsunade pulled out an envelope that was **HUGE**!

"Oh wow." I muttered

"You have to complete all of these." Tsunade said looking at Sasuke

Sasuke looked at me and said ok.

"These are the rules-"

You can't see Naruto until they're completely finished. No sneaking and seeing each other either.

No complaining. Treat them all like missions. If you can do that I'll know you're serious.

Sasuke and I stared at each other. Sasuke nodded his head. "It'll be fine, I can do this."

He turned to Tsunade. "I agree to all terms and the task. I'll do it with out question."

"Also if you want my approval boys then no _**sex**_. Not unless you're getting married. Besides you can wait for that."

My face went crimson and so did Sasuke's.

"Umm … too late." I squeaked

"**What! **Tsunade screamed with her eyebrow twitching.

"Yeah umm, we already lost our virginity to each other."

The she turned her deathly gaze on Sasuke. "Why would you do this to my innocent little Naruto!" Tsunade bellowed at Sasuke. Tsunade looked about ready to wring his neck. So did Iruka.

"Both of you have already lost your innocence! Iruka yelled finally piping in. He was mad. He was insanely pissed that I had given my innocence to Sasuke. It didn't matter to him that I had both of Sasuke's virginities as well. I looked down and Sasuke ran his thumb over my hand comfortingly.

"Yes."

"Is he what you really want Naruto!" he yelled pointing a tan finger at my dark half.

"Yes."

"Are you **SURE? **You haven't really dated much. How do you know he's really the one you truly love! I still can'-"

I had enough I can't take it. "STOP IT! Enough already! I came here to tell you people about my lover. I hoped that you would understanding parental figures! I guess not! Everyone else has accepted it! Why can't you guys! Why must you question my decision? I LOVE Sasuke! Yes love! I'm sure it is! I've never felt like this before! So YES I **LOVE **SASUKE UCHIHA! If you can't accept us than I'm sorry but I'm going to date him regardless.

To put it simply, Iruka and Tsunade were shocked; they didn't expect me to explode like that.

"Sorry Naruto." They said to me in unison.

"Its fine I guess" letting out and annoyed huff.

Sasuke was shocked quite a bit himself. Naruto just yelled at his most loved adults over **him. **Sure he'd seen me argue and yell with Tsunade but **never **Iruka. He couldn't believe it.

Sasuke moved in front of me having his back to Iruka and Tsunade I was still pissed. He leaned his forehead against mine making me blush. He looked me in the eyes.

"It's fine, they'll get used to it. Give them time. Don't worry about me. I expected them to react this way. I'm prepared to do anything for this." Sasuke whispered.

"Why?" I whispered back

"Because I love you." Sake whispered in my ear and gave me a quick kiss and moved back to its place beside me.

Tsunade and Iruka noticed my extreme mood change. Before I had been raging pissed and now I was calm and happy. Tsunade and Iruka were staring at Sasuke like a god in awe and amazement.

"I wonder what Sasuke told him to calm him down." Iruka wondered out loud.

"I don't know but whatever it was it sure did work. That's for sure."

"When do I start this project? Sasuke asked going through the folder.

"First thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok, how long will this take?"

"About 4 weeks if you work quickly."

"Ok that's fine." Sasuke said although his face visibly paled.

"FOUR WEEKS!" I whined.

"It'll be fine Four weeks will go by in no time. Then I'll be able to be with you soon."

"Come on, I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you have to go and I don't get to see you for a MONTH." I said pulling Sasuke towards the door.

"Wait Naruto?"

"Yes Iruka?" I said turning my head toward him.

"Would you like to join me for ramen for lunch tomorrow? I'll treat."

"Sure." I said grinning

"Ok then, see you then."

Then Sasuke and I walked back to his house. When we got there I went to grab a pop. When I went into his living room he wasn't there. "Sasuke?"

"I'm in the garden! Sasuke's voice called. The cool thing about Sasuke's house is that it has a garden in the middle. His house is in a huge square with the garden within that square. You have wood walkways all around it. It leads to different rooms in the house. Then there's a breathtaking garden with a pond in the middle. There are also stone walkways with beautiful flowers on either side. He's always taken good care of it because he knew how much his mother had loved it. I looked around and saw Sasuke laying on the porch swing that was in the corner facing the garden. The swing was white and it had two red pillows and a blue blanket thrown over the back. I walked over to him and he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and laid on top of him. When I looked up I was met by my pink faced Uchiha.

"Hehe you still blush so hard when I do that."

"You find my blushing amusing?"

"Yes its hysterical. It's funny because people hardly ever see you blush. Well besides me because I cause all of them. It's just cute."

He started to say something but I put my finger over his lips. "Shh just relax."

Then I took my finger off of his lips. Then I sat back took a sip of my drink. I sat there sipping my Sunkist and watching the wind ripples the pond. Sasuke sat up too so I was in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me while I sipped my drink.

"You want a sip?"

"Sure." Sasuke said.

He took one of his arms from around my waist and took the drink taking his sip. After he got his sip I finished it off and laid it beside me on the floor. Then I leaned back against Sasuke again. " Hey lie back down."

"Ok." Sasuke said doing as he was told. Sasuke laid back down head propped up with a pillow. Then I flipped over and laid my head against his chest. Sasuke let one of his legs slide to the ground and he rocked us slowly and steadily back and firth. I laid there watching the sun set and listening to Sasuke's steady heart beat. Sasuke laid his arms around me when he was sure I was comfortable, holding my back pulling me close to him. I sighed. I could stay like this forever. Then I slowly drifted to sleep.


	17. working for acceptance

_**Authors Note-**_

_**I wanted to say thank you to those few who reviewed. I want to say sorry to Avid30 and Melikalilly. I usually respond to all reviewers because they're that important to me. I tried I really did buuut stupid mobile fanfiction has being giving me trouble .It let me get all the way to the part where I wrote my reply every time I hit send however it told me to log in even though I did before hand. I tried several times before getting frustrated and giving up. Thank you for reading.**_

***~* Working For Acceptance*~***

**SASUKE"S POV** - When I woke up I realized something. We had fallen asleep in the garden. I looked at Naruto who was sleeping still snuggled into my chest. I smiled and took one of my arms from his back to shake his shoulder gently.

"Hey, wake up. Naruto wake up."

He grunted at me. "I'm comfortable leave me alone."

"Naruto seriously get up."

"No."

"Please move I have to get up or I'll be late. I agreed with Tsunade that we'd meet in the morning so I could get started."

Naruto's head shot up so quickly I thought he was going to get whiplash. His eyes were wide. Well that woke him up.

"No! You can't go yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't gotten to this yet."

Then he kissed me hard pressing me back down from my sitting position to the swing. His tongue traced the outline of my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth happily and ran my tongue over Naruto's. He moaned sweetly. We kissed like we wouldn't see each other again. Which in a sense is true. A month will feel like forever. I tangled my hand in blonde spikes. Naruto moved his kiss from my lips to my jaw line. He trailed kisses up my jaw to my ear and back down again.

"Naruto." I said in a husky voice. Naruto's kisses became harsher at the sound of my voice. I could tell he was getting a little worked up. He nipped and kissed down my neck and grinded his hips into mine. The friction the movement created made me moan uncontrollably. He wrapped his lips around my neck and sucked lightly and flicked his tongue out to taste my skin. I gasped at the sensation which made him suck harder. I was breathing heavily. He bit down hard, breaking the skin. Then he moved on to my collarbone.. Then he covered my lips with his again and our tongues entwined in a dance. I won the control and grinded my hips against Naruto making him moan into my mouth. When we broke for air Naruto smirked

"You want to leave now?"

"No, I didn't want to leave before that but now I want to screw you senseless."

He gave me a challenging look. "Then why don't you?"

"Because then I'd be late and nobody needs a pissed off Tsunade, it's too early for her to have built up rage at me."

Naruto sighed and go up. I got up and went to my room to get changed. I was walking past a mirror and noticed something.

"Oh my god." I muttered. I had a red mark on my neck."Naruto gave me a hickey. If Tsunade sees this she'll murder me on the spot. I went and got out my blue shirt I always wear. I didn't stick with the outfit from the sound, isn't as comfortable. It covered the spot thankfully. Then Naruto walked in. I went over to him and grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. Then I pulled back to say bye but my words caught in my throat. Tears were making their way down his face

"Hey, why are you crying?

There were tears crowding his blue eyes. He wouldn't look at me.

"Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry."

"I don't want to not see you for a month. It hurts me to be away from you that long. I wanted to be with you for so long I don't want to let you go."

"Naruto please stop crying." I wrapped him in a hug. I leaned down and kissed away his tears. I finally got him to calm down. I gave him a hug and one last kiss before leaving. I sighed. I was walking to the Hokage's office. A girl looked at me and giggled which made me sigh again. When I arrived in front of Tsunade she glared at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"What do I have to do first?"

"Weed my garden."

In started to protest but Tsunade said "Nope, no complaining."

"Ok."

"By the way Kakashi and Iruka are going to be there with you to make sure you follow the rules."

"Ok."

I went outside to start my job to find Kakashi standing there reading his Icha Icha book peacefully.

"Hey Kakashi." Then I noticed something, Iruka wasn't here.

"Where's your lover?"

"Having lunch with yours. He'll be here in a little while." he replied

"Ok."

After about 45 minutes of pulling weeds Iruka showed up. He looked at me wearily. He had this look like he was itching to tell me something.

I sighed. I'm not one for talking. In this case however it's needed because he's someone I'm working for acceptance from.

"Iruka, is there something you want?" I asked with my eyes fixed on him

"Do-Do you really like Naruto? Really love him? Or do you just want in his pants?"

I looked him in the eyes with a seriousness only an Uchiha could manage. "Yes I really love him." Then I smirked. "The sex is just a bonus."

His face turned so red it was comical. He looked as he was going to die of embarrassment or explode at the same time. I laughed to myself.

"This isn't funny Uchiha!"

"It's not? I thought it was pretty damn funny."

"Smartass. Sasuke, I swear if you hurt Naruto!"

"I won't." I say seriously once more, "I love him." I said with a smile making itself known. "I really love him. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I smile and laugh now. He's changed me. I couldn't ever hurt him. He's my life."

Iruka still didn't look convinced.

"What! Do I need to propose to him in front of you to show you how serious I am about him because I'll do it!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke… it's just when you left the village, you have no idea what that did to Naruto. His smiles were hallow, his eyes weren't as cheerful. I just don't want to see him hurt again."

My face darkened "That was two years ago. He forgave me and we came closer than ever and then we started dating. I have no reason to leave. If anything Naruto's my reason to stay. You have to believe me when I say I wouldn't ever hurt him again."

Iruka calmed down and I went back to weeding. I leaned forward to get a weed and heard "Oh My God! Is that what I think it is?"

I looked at his horror stricken face. "What?"

Then I noticed Iruka had a perfect view of the red love bite on my neck.

"Who did that to you? Where did you get it from?"

I gave him a look that said seriously?

"I gave it to myself. I sucked on my own neck to screw with you." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who do you think gave it to me? Naruto did it before I left to come here. As for where it came from was Naruto's lips. Did you really have to ask?"

Kakashi laughed. "He got you there." That comment earned him a glare.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question; I just can't see Naruto doing something like that."

"I can, he's very very good at it too."

"Stop it!"

"Sorry, I finished my job."

"Ok. We still have time if you want to mark of another couple of tasks off the list." Kakashi told me looking up from his book.

"Alright, let's go."

**NARUTO POV-** I watched as Sasuke left. I miss him already. This month is going to be so boring without him. I thought to myself as I walked home. When I arrived I was greeted with the warm pleasure of a shower and afterwards got dressed. I went out to my deck. With nothing else to do I laid down and gazed at the endless void of the sky, watching as white puffs of clouds floated by. I laid there for awhile before eventually surrendering to boredom and stood up to dust myself off. I realized I was hungry so I started heading to Ichirakus for lunch with Iruka.

"Hey Iruka Sensai."

"Hello Naruto," he said smiling.

I returned the smile as I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved yesterday," he apologized shamefully.

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I feel like you're my own flesh and blood Naruto."

"Thanks Iruka."

We ordered and it made me be reminded of the last time I was here with Sasuke. The thought made my smile fade a little.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Iruka all concerned-father-figure like.

"What? Oh nothings wrong," I said smiling convincingly. Iruka noticed that my eyes didn't have their usual gleam.

"Naruto, I know you. What's bothering you? What's on your mind?" he replied.

"It's just, it hasn't been a day yet and I already miss Sasuke. I was just thinking about the last time we were here. I was also wondering if the stuff he has to do is hard." I omitted sadly.

"Naruto, it's hard for me 'cause I feel like I'm losing my son to the class whore. Everyone liked him and he hurt you when he left but some jobs are hard but others are just tedious."

"Well that's good," I said perking up a bit, ignoring the whore-thing when our steaming bowls of ramen were sat in front of us, I scarfed it down. Iruka got done with his bowl and stood up to go.

"You're going already?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade said I have to watch over Sasuke to make sure he follows the rules."

Then I remembered the hickey I left on Sasuke's neck. Oh shit! Iruka better not hurt him!

"Iruka!"

"Yes I have already paid, how irresponsible do you think I am?" he questioned impatiently.

"Not that! If you hurt Sasuke I will be severely pissed at you." I threatened.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you two seem to butt heads a lot when it comes to me. Sasuke's very protective of me so don't say anything about keeping me away from him because he that'll piss him off big time and he tends to get violent when he when he is mad. Be nice please?"

"Fine. If it's for you, I'll try.

Soooooooo that was chapter 17! MY friend Melissa was nagging me to get it done so you can thank her for this being done now rather than during break like I planned. :D REVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWW! REVIEWS MAKE A HAPPY AUTHOR AND A HAPPY AUTHOR EQUALS QUICK UPDATES.


	18. final task

***~*Chapter 18 – Final Task*~***

**Authors Note ~ Alrighty peoples of the Naruto yaoi loving kind. You see since my way of updating is getting it to my friend Melissa, I wouldn't be able to update over Christmas break. Sooo I typed these two chapters in the same day as an early Christmas present for all my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy it! Bold sentences are thoughts!**

**SASUKE"S POV- **I woke up to the birds chirping and Naruto was there, in my arms just like he belonged there and I couldn't help but think he did. I held him tighter; I'd forgotten how warm his embrace is.

"I missed you so much." I whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too." Naruto replied

I leaned in and kissed him softly but then the warmth suddenly disappeared. The warm lips left mine. I opened my eyes to see why he pulled away only to be met with a pillow. There wasn't any Naruto. I threw the pillow. I sighed in aggravation. It was only a dream. Then I remembered something. Today was my _**last task.**_ I got up and showered and clothed myself. I ate something quick for breakfast and ran out the door. I was in a really good mood today because I would no longer have to be away from my Naruto when I was done. I met up with Kakashi and Iruka at our meeting spot in front of the Hokage and my joy was automatically killed when I found out my task.

"I have to do what!"

""You have to help out at the Yamanaka's flower shop. Ino's mother is sick today and she needs help. You have to do anything Ino asks you because today she's your boss."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Tsunade said with finality.

"Ok I can do that."

"Goodbye Sasuke." "Oh and by the way Iruka and Kakashi won't be coming with you."

"Ok goodbye lady Tsunade."

I walked to the flower shop. When I got there I was hugged from behind by someone who smelled like flowers which meant one person… Ino.

**It was like it never registered in her head that I'm gay. Gay and seeing someone**.

"Hey Sasuke." Ino said in a flirty voice.

"Hi." I said unenthusiastically.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Could you help me move those pots over there?" She asked pointing to a space across the store.

**We worked for most of the day peacefully. Or so I thought.**

"Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Let me get this straight, you have to do anything I say?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

**Then her eyes slatted like an evil cat. She looked ready to jump her pray and that just happened to be me. I don't like that look on her face. It usually means something bad is going to happen.**

"Come here Sasuke."

I did as I was told and stood in front of the blonde woman.

"Kiss me." She demanded.

"What the fuck?" I turned around and walked back to the opposite side of the store.

She looked at me expectantly.

"Hell no! I'm not single you crazy bitch!"

"But you don't have a choice." She stated evilly

"Why not?"

"Because you have to do _anything _I say. If you don't you fail this job."

"But I –"

"But nothing."

I don't think I ever wanted to slap a girl this bad in my life. I can't do it, I'd be betraying Naruto, my whole reason for this task.

"Come here and kiss me. You don't want to fail your final job because then everything you've done would be for nothing."

I growled at her but went to her to which she squealed with delight.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward a bit.

**Man I really don't want to do this. What if she thinks I kissed her but I didn't really? **

I smiled and put my out my pointer and middle fingers. I kept them together but then licked it just to get then a little moist. I smirked. Just like lips. Then I pressed them to her lips. When I did she blushed. Then I pulled them away and wiped my lips with the back of my hand like I had kissed her.

"Gross." I said sounding disgusted but on the inside I was smiling because she actually thinks I kissed her. **Problem solved. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.**

She was looking at me and blushing still.

"All you have to do is help me close shop then you're done.

Then I helped her clean up the flower shop then lock it up.

"Bye Sasuke."

"Hn."

Then I went to see Lady Tsunade to tell her I'm finally done. I was walking to the Hokage's tower. The sun was setting and I was in a great mood because tomorrow I would get to see my Naruto. Little did I know that Ino was calling all her friends telling them about the "kiss".

I walked into Tsunade's office to find that she had fallen asleep with paperwork all around her.

"Tsunade! Wake up!"

She jolted awake. "What the!" Then she saw me.

"You brat! Why did you wake me up! What do you need that's so important?"

"I'm done." I said a full blown smirk taking over my face.

"Ok, you're team is meeting tomorrow morning for training. You can tell Naruto the good news."

""What good news?

"I've accepted it. You worked very hard. I'm impressed. You make Naruto happy so I guess that's all that really matters."

I smiled at the thought of Naruto.

"Goodbye Tsunade."

"Goodbye Sasuke."

_**Authors Note**_

_**Sooo there's the chapter. Don't be mad! My sister was! Reviews are appreciated and would make me feel better because I am very sickly right now. Nothing serious, a cold. I typed this up for you through my sickness so any mistakes I'm sorry but it might e because I'm very dizzy right now**_

_**.REEEEEEVIEEEEWWWWWW!**_

_**Flames will be added to the fire heating my house!**_


	19. reunion

***~* Chapter 19 – Reunion *~***

_**Authors Note**_

_**Since I'm on a roll I thought I might as well type the rest of the story. Don't hate me but these last two aren't very long and sadly we'll be at the end of this tale MY friend yelled at me going WHAT! IT can't be OVER! Well it is. This is the second to last chapter. If you want more you should tell me so I'm considering a sequel. Enjoy this chapter! Naruto is once again with his Sasuke! ^~^**_

**Sasuke's POV - **When I woke up I couldn't get dressed fast enough. I'm too excited to eat breakfast. Some would say I looked like a child on Christmas morning. But I can't help it I can't wait to see Naruto, hold him, and kiss again.

I'm made my way to the training grounds with a smirk on my face. When I saw Naruto there already my heart skipped a beat. Sakura was there too but I couldn't care less. His back was facing me and Sakura and my dobe were having a conversation. I hadn't told Naruto I was done, I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Naruto!"

He turned around at the sound of my voice. When he saw me his face lit up with shock and happiness. He ran as fast as he could across the field while I walked forward. I laughed as he got closer and I opened my arms. He crashed into me so hard it knocked the wind out of me and we rolled backwards for a while sending us half a mile from where I was. We were laughing the whole time still in each other arms rolling. When we had stopped Naruto was on top of me. I hugged him tight. No one could kill the smiles we had on our faces. Naruto's hand brushed across my cheek and I nuzzled my face into his touch and kissed his palm. I flipped him over so that I was on top and he laughed. Then I leaned in and kissed him, hard, almost desperately. We then started making out furiously. We stopped when air was necessary. We hadn't even noticed Sakura walking over to us. Right then we were the only two people in the world.

"Sasuke!"

"What?" I said looking at Sakura. Here eyes were rimmed red and tears were rolling down her face.

"If you're gay then why the hell would you kiss Ino! Why would you lie to me when you said you were gay!" She said looking confused and hurt.

"I am gay. Hints me lying on top of and making out with another guy right now."

"Then why'd you kiss her?"

I thought about what happened in the flower shop and started to laugh.

Sakura looked confused and Naruto looked both hurt and confused. Then Naruto started to tear up.

"Why would you kiss her? Is it true?

"Why are you laughing!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto started to squirm under me trying to get out f my hold.

"Naru stop, Naru baby don't. Let me explain." I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"Naruto please don't cry I haven't betrayed you. There wasn't a second that passed that passed by without me thinking about you. I missed you so much. What happened was my last job I had to work for Ino. I had to do anything she asked because she was my boss. She asked if I had to do _anything _she asked and I told her yes. She said well then kiss me. I told her hell no and that she was a crazy bitch. I told her I'm not single. She then told me I had to or she'd tell Tsunade and I'd fail my job. When she closed her eyes I licked my two fingers and pressed them to her lips. I never actually kissed her. What happened was what she thought was a kiss."

Naruto sighed with relief.

Then I looked to Sakura. "See? I never lied to you."

"Oh yeah Naruto guess what?" I said looking to him again.

"What?"

"Tsunade accepted us."

"YAY!" Naruto grabbed the sides of my face and kissed the daylights out of me. I felt my cheeks burning.

Suddenly Kakashi was there. "Awwww lovers reunited."

We broke from the kiss and both of our faces turned a nice brilliant shade of red.

"It's fine." Kakashi said smiling from behind his mask. "Besides I'm surprised you two aren't fighting."

"Fighting? Why would we be fighting?"

"Because I heard about your smooch with Ino."

"Oh the "kiss." I said using air quotations.

Kakashi looked confused.

"I never actually kissed her. She said I'd have to kiss her or I'd fail my job so when she closed her eyes I licked two fingers and pressed them to her lips."

"Oh my god! She fell for that! That's like the oldest trick ever! What if she finds out?"

"Let her find out. I already finished my jobs, Tsunade already accepted us, and I have Naruto." I said hugging him making him smile. And he gave me a soft peck on the lips.

"Are you guys ready to start?"

"Yeah."

"Sakura and I are going to spar. You and Naruto do the same ok?"

Naruto and I backed away from each other.

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

"You ready?"

"Are you?"

Naruto came at me and threw some punches. I side stepped and blocked his attacks. Then I got attacked from behind. Naruto had his arms around my shoulders. He leaned forward and lifted my chin up and turned my neck to make me look behind me and captured my lips.

"I win." He announced grinning.

"No way! Rematch!"

"I won fair and square." Naruto said laughing

"I'm going to win this time."

We got back into fighting stances. I came up on Naruto and dodged the kunai thrown at me. His foot came flying at me and I ducked down. A fist whizzed past my head as I moved just in time. Then I made it through Naruto's defense and kissed his cheek.

"Now I win."

"Let's go again."

"Ok."

We started again and Naruto advanced on me. I easily dodged some punches. I saw an opening and went for it. Naruto had anticipated this and caught my fist. He pulled me forward and pushed me to the ground with him following. He was lying on top of me with his arms at either side of my head holding himself up.

He kissed me roughly. I melted into our kiss. I like it when Naruto gets aggressive. I let him because well, let's just say his endless energy comes in handy. I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled away from my lips.

"I win." He said breathless.

"You win." I said kissing him again. I hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. You know one of your fangirls asked me what it was like to kiss you."

I rolled my eyes. "What did you tell them?"

"That you're an amazing kisser."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're really good to though."

"That doesn't look like sparring!" Kakashi said suddenly towering over us.

"This is my kind of sparring." I told him smirking.

"I know you too are excited to see each other. I know I couldn't handle being away from my dolphin that long. Why don't we stop today? You guys won't really focus and I can go see Iruka."

"Why don't we go to Ichiraku"s Naruto? I'll treat."

"Really?" He asked me excitedly

"Yeah, let's go." Then we walked to Ichiraku"s holding hands.

We kissed and the old man running the restaurant wasn't really surprised.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to come home with me?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go.

Naruto and I walked down the street toward my house. We were quiet but it was a comfortable silence. We laid together and watched a movie. Naruto fell asleep and I carried him to bed. Naruto sighed and moved around when I put him down on the bed. Then I crawled in after him. I cuddled into his chest wanting him to hold me. When he felt me move into him he sighed contently and pulled me into his chest. I rested my cheek on his chest breathing in his wonderful Naruto smell. I love this smell and it was even better than I remembered. He moved hid head and rested his forehead on my head burying his nose in my hair. We fell asleep where we were supposed to be with each other after a month a month of separation.


	20. Chapter 20

***~* Chapter 20 – Forever *~***

**THE LAST CHAPTER! I want to thank everyone who read my story. It did better than I ever thought it would. Thank you to all who have followed this story, favorited it, followed me and favorited me! I hope you all read my story new story My Prince when I get it up. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Oh if you want the sequel I'm thinking about writing then TELL ME! I need at least 10 REVIEWS to write the sequel!**

Sasuke woke up early the next day. He silently got dressed and slipped out of the house. He left Naruto a note saying he needed to go to the grocery, which was true, but not the reason he was leaving. He had to go to a jeweler. After Sasuke bought what he needed from there he went to get some food for his house. He was running low, although there was some ramen in case Naruto got hungry. He however had a plan for tonight. Sasuke started thinking about his plan again when he walked through the doors to his home.

"Sasuke!" A happy voice sounded as said boy blushed at Naruto hugging him and rubbing their cheeks together. Then pair of sapphire eyes were focused on him. Then his face crumbled into one of that of concern.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?" Sasuke said uneasily.

"Because you look nervous."

"I do?"

"Yeah. What are you up to?"

"I was getting food so you and I could eat. I also got food for a picnic."

"A picnic?" Naruto said confused

"Yeah, it'll be fun trust me." Sasuke said brushing his fingers across Naruto's cheek.

"Ok when are we going on this picnic?"

"Tonight, it's a full moon tonight. I thought it would be romantic to eat a candle lit picnic under the moon."

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and pecked him on the lips." Sounds perfect."

"Yeah."

**A Few Hours Later~**

"Come on Naruto."

"Where are we going?"

"A special spot."

Why am I blind folded though."

"Because I know you'd peek if I told you to close your eyes."

Then Sasuke and Naruto reached the spot where Sasuke was leading them. Sasuke had already come and set everything up. They were on a hill that looked over the forest. It had a perfect view of the moon and stars. If you looked forward you could see for miles. Off to the left you could see the faces of the past Hokage. All the city lights were glowing hiding behind hills. You only knew there was a city because if you looked closely at the hills the edges faintly glowed with the city light.

"You can take off the blind fold now.

Naruto slid the blindfold gently off of his eyes. "Oh wow." Naruto said looking around at the scenery before them. Then he saw the blanket that was on the ground in a flat spot on top of the hill. It had a few candles scattered around in an almost decorative way. There was a small box in the middle with bottles and wine next to it. There were also a few pillows for them to lean against.

"Oh man, this is amazing Sas." Naruto said still getting over the fact that SASUKE UCHIHA could turn out to be a secret romantic.

"Yeah, I like it here."

"The view is amazing. I feel like I could reach out and touch the moon."

"Glad you like, I thought you would." "Now then are you ready for dinner dobe?"

Naruto smiled and nodded in response to his boyfriend's question.

Sasuke had made chicken and rice.

"This food is delicious." Naruto said with his mouth full

"Thank you but don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross."

Naruto blushed from embarrassment and looked away.

"Sorry." He muttered after he swallowed his food.

"It's ok." Sasuke said flashing a smile.

Sasuke poured wine into glasses and handed Naruto one.

When they finished eating Sasuke realized Naruto was staring at him.

""What?" Sasuke asked quizzically.

"Nothing. Just thinking about doing this." Naruto pounced on Sasuke smashing is lips to the other males. Sasuke was surprised at first but then kissed him back. He held Naruto close to him enjoying the moment.

"This is nice." Naruto said when their lips were parted from each others.

Sasuke had a certain look on his face that caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"I know that face, what are you thinking about Sas?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I was thinking that I should make picnics for you more often."

"This really is nice Naruto; I could stay here like this with you forever.

Naruto flashed a face splitting smile at the kind words of his boyfriend. He ran a hand through Sasuke's hair putting a long raven lock behind his ear. "I could too Sas, I could too."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked sting up more properly.

"Yes?"

"Naruto I love you. I want to spend every day with you. I was always alone until you finally got through my think skull that my choice wasn't the right ones because it affected all the people who care about me. I've been so happy since we've been going out. I love everything about you even though you're loud I love it all. I want to make you mine forever. Will you marry me?" Sasuke said opening a small box he pulled out of his back pocket.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. Naruto took out the ringer and slid it on his finger.

"That's a stupid question Sasuke. Of course I'll marry you!"

Naruto grabbed the ravens face in his hands pressing the familiar warm lips to his own. On the top of the ring it was engraved and readForever

So Naruto and Sasuke got married. The lived happily ever after. THE END.

_So that's all I got lovelies. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope it entertained you. It was my goal. So that's it. Sorry for the crummy ending. I didn't know how I wanted it to end but I did know I wanted it to end with Marriage of our two sexy men here. I Love all the reviews. I appreciate them. Thank you too brokenfromthepast and runoutoffaname and the few others who reviewed to almost all of my chapters. I love you guys! And thank you to Melissa because if not for he these wouldn't be here and thank you to xXLadybladeXx for being nice when correcting me my friend._

_**REVIEW PLEASE ID CONSIDERED NOT UPDATING THIS BECAUSE I DIDN"T GET THAT MANY REVIEWS. But I didn't out of fairness for those who did.**_

_**BYE MY LOVELIES and Thank you again for reading through the shitty first chapters.**_


End file.
